Monochrome Sekai
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: Sasuke, wolf demon shadow terjebak di sebuah tempat yang dikenal dengan Abysiss.  Disegel oleh kakak tersayang saat pembantaian klannya.Takdir membuat dia menjadi Naruto 'shadow'.Full Summary Inside. Naruto Xover Monochrome Factor.Yaoi.SasuNaru AkiraNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Monochrome Sekai**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler [?],salah ketik, haje,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..If I own.. I will change Anime Naruto a yaoi anime XD

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, tempat yang dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Find out This story contain YAOI. And this story is Naruto xover Monochrome Factor.

Author note : This is my third story … Yay ! *Jumps up and down around* And my first xover story. Maaf jika salah ketik,gaje,dll, mohon maklum saya masih pemula.

' blablalablabla' = suara sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

**Monochrome Sekai**

Sasuke P.O.V

Ketika aku membuka mataku..Aku sudah berada di tempat ini. Tempat dimana waktu tak pernah muncul. Yang ada hanya tangga dan labirin. Tetapi tempatku ini, terlihat seperti kamar-kamar. Aku pernah mendengar tempat ini adalah Abyssis.

Namaku Sasuke uchiha aku adalah wolf demon shadow. Terlahir di keluarga Uchiha. Mempunyai seorang kakak . Kakak yang sangat kusayangi. Tapi entah mengapa, ia menyegelku di tempat ini, pada saat pembantaian keluargaku. Yap, klan Uchiha dibantai oleh siapanya aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tau kakakku sekarang berada dimana.

Aku berharap dia aman dan selamat dimanapun dia berada. Wujudku, seperti manusia biasa tetapi bedanya, aku bisa berubah wujud menjadi seekor srigala jika aku mau. Rambutku berwarna biru-kehitaman, model rambutku….[seperti pantat bebek…*author di bazoka*] Tubuhku bagus, tinggiku sekitar 179 cm. Kulitku putih, tetapi tidak putih albino. Dan mataku berwarna onyx. Dan umurku,mungkin jika disamakan dengan umur manusia aku berumur 13 tahun. Tetapi kekuatanku jangan dianggap remeh. Di klanku, anggota yang terkuat yaitu ayah,ibu,dan kakakku, termasuk juga aku. Karna kami adalah keturunan langsung dari Uchiha Madara. Orang yang membangun klan Uchiha.

Keahlianku, menggunakan ilusi dengan mataku yaitu 'Sharingan' atau mata Uchiha dan memakai elemen api sesuai dengan elemen yang diturunkan turun temurun oleh keluargaku. Umumnya para makhluk shadow mempunyai 1 elemen saja, tetapi klan uchiha mempunyai 2 elemen. Elemen yang utama adalah api, dan elemen yang kedua tergantung dengan kemampuan individu.

Aku tidak tau, berapa lama aku sudah terkurung di tempat ini. Setiap kali aku ingin keluar, aku pernah mencoba menelusuri abyssis ini. Tetapi, jalan keluarnya tidak aku temukan juga.

Mungkin dengan bentuk tubuhku yang mulai berubah, aku sudah mengetahui aku sudah hidup selama 5 tahun di tempat ini.

'Cahaya apa itu?' aku melihat ke labirin. Disana aku mendengar suara tangisan. Perlahan aku mendekat ke arah sumber suara itu berasal.

Aku sangat kaget. Ternyata suara tangisan itu berasal dari seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Kutemukan dia di salah satu ruangan di tempat abyssis ini.

Dia menangis sambil mendekap kakinya dan kepala di tundukkan. Merasa diperhatikan, anak itupun melihat ke arahku.

Aku terkejut, tak pernah kulihat mata yang sebiru itu. Sangat biru seperti langit tak berawan di musim panas. Entah kenapa aku merasakan suatu ikatan kepada anak ini. 'Aku ingin melindunginya' instingku berkata demikian. Aku tak ingin melihat mata sebiru itu tampat sedih dan tidak senang.

"Siapa namamu ?" "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki" jawabnya dengan suara yang kecil

"Mengapa kamu ada di abyssis Naruto ?""Abyssis apa itu ?" tanyanya dengan polos

'Sepertinya dia tidak tau apa-apa.' "Kenapa tempat ini dinamakan abyssis? Ini kan tempatku" 'tempatnya ?' "Kenapa kamu berkata ini tempatmu, Naruto ?" "Karna ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri,Aku selalu masuk kemari, Bahkan ketika saat aku tidur."

Ya ampun, aku yang keturunan Uchiha yang jenius ini baru sadar ternyata tempat abyssis ini adalah tubuhnya? Aku tersegel di tubuh anak ini.

"Namamu siapa ?" suaranya membangunkanku dari lamunanku. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha" "Sasuke, maukah kamu berteman denganku ?"

Aku kaget sekali melihat dia, mengajak berteman. "Tentu saja Naruto" setelah mendengar jawabanku, diapun langsung tersenyum.'Waw..kawai..senyumnyapun mampu menghangatkan jiwaku yang beku ini, dan mampu menempati kekosongan di hati ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu ada di sini Naruto ?" "Umm" terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya dia sangat nervous "Aku dipukuli oleh penduduk desaku" 'dipukuli ? Anak sekecil ini ? Apa salahnya?' "Kenapa?" "Itu karna katanya ada monster yang disegel bernama Kyuubi no Kitsune yang menyerang desaku.. Setiap hari aku dipukuli, dan aku disebuti Iblis dan monster. Oleh orang sebayaku, aku dilempari oleh batu" sehabis menyelesaikan kalimatnya diapun menangis. "a…apakah…Sasuke juga tidak ingin berteman denganku, karna ditubuhku ada monster" dia menatapku dengan pandangan harapan terpancar dari matanya.

Aku pernah tersesat di dalam bertemu dengan Kyuubi. Tetapi, kyuubi menawarkan dirinya untuk bergabung denganku dan memberikan kekuatannya kepadaku. Diapun bercerita padaku alasan mengapa dia menyerang desa Naruto karna Anaknya dan Istrinya yang secara tak sengaja melewat desa itu tiba-tiba dibunuh oleh sekelompok pun menjadi marah dan selanjutnya dia menghancurkan setengah dari desa itu. Dan akhrnya dia disegel oleh pemimpin desa di dalam tubuh seorang bayi manusia. Tak kusangka itu adalah Naruto. Dan sebelum kyuubi,aku disegel terlebih dahulu di dalam tubuh naruto oleh kakakku.

Akupun menceritakan hal-hal mengenai kyuubi dan identitasku kepada Naruto dengan posisi Naruto duduk dipangkuanku. Untuk seumurnya Naruto tergolong anak yang cerdas, terlihat dari dia memahami cerita yang aku sampaikan dengan sangat baik.

Diapun tidak menganggap kyuubi jahat, dan menyesali hidupnya.

Selesai berbincang dengan Naruto. Narutopun mulai menguap tanda dia mengantuk.

Sebelum dia tidur

"Sasuke, jadi apa kau mau menjadi temanku ?" "Tentu akan menjadi temanmu.."

Setelah menjawab itu Narutopun tertidur pulas di pangkuanku.

Akupun berjalan melewati labirin-labirin dan sampai di kamarku. Ku letakkan Naruto di tempat tidur. Kubelai rambutnya dan kuperhatikan wajahnya yang damai.

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu Naruto" setelah itu akupun tidak bisa menolak lagi rasa kantukku. Aku merebahkan diri disamping Naruto. Ku dekap tubuhnya yang mungil. Dan aku perlahan memasuki dunia mimpi….

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Chapter satu selesai…..

Apakah yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ?

Dan haruskah Sanao tetap melanjutkan cerita ini ?

Itu tergantung para readers dan reviewers.^^

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Monochrome Sekai**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler [?],salah ketik, haje,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..If I own.. I will change Anime Naruto a yaoi anime XD

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, tempat yang dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Find out This story contain YAOI. And this story is Naruto xover Monochrome Factor.

Author note : This is my third story … Yay ! *Jumps up and down around* And my first xover story. Maaf jika salah ketik,gaje,dll, mohon maklum saya masih pemula. Dan terimakasih yang sudah memberikan support, sehingga sanao melanjutkan fic ini *terharu*

-Thankyou for **mikami yorito** yang sudah mereview

=Ok..sanao lanjut..^^

Thankyou for **Chary Ai TemeDobe** yang sudah mereview

=Walaupun threesome. Tetapi Naru tetap menjadi Uke. Dan tidak ada adegan SasuAkira ataupun sebaliknya. Jdi hanya SasuNaru dan AkiraNaru adegan bersamaan jadi threesome..^^

-Thankyou for **Orange Naru** yang sudah mereview

=Hubungan yaoinya nanti kok pas remaja.. tunggu Naru cukup umur. Yup kyuubi itu baik [dicerita ini]. Sampai rela kasih kekuatannya ke Sasuke. Kalo itu nanti akan terjawab di chapter ini. Nanti ada kok. Kyuu-chan mengasih kekuatannya pada sasu tapi setengahnya dikasih ke naru. Terimakasih atas idenya. Yosh, sanao usahakan.

-**Annnddd Thankyou for reviewers and readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara sasuke dalam hati

' blablalablabla' = suara sasuke dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Aku merebahkan diri disamping Naruto. Ku dekap tubuhnya yang mungil. Dan aku perlahan memasuki dunia mimpi….

**Monochrome Sekai**

Sasuke P.O.V

Masih ku ingat saat itu ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 11. Dia dikejar-kejar oleh sekelompok penduduk desa yang menganggap dirinya reinkarnasi kyuubi.'Sungguh malang nasibmu Naruto. Andai saja aku bisa terlepas dari tubuhmu ini. Akan kuhajar para penduduk desa itu'.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terjebak di sebuah jalan yang buntu, tidak ada jalan keluar sama sekali. Walaupun aku sudah melatih Naruto dengan jurus-jurus yang ku ketahui dan kupunya tetapi tetap saja… .

Flashback~

[naru=5 thn]

Aku yang sedari tadi sudah bangun, memperhatikan Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Sambil menguap kecil diapun menyapaku.. "Sasuke…Kamu sudah bangun ?" "Ya, Naruto. Bagaimana tidurmu ?""Sudah lama aku tidak tidur seperti ini. Rasanya senang sekali, ditambah lagi Sasuke menemaniku" mendengar jawaban Naruto akupun tersenyum senang. Senang kehadiranku disisinya dapat membuatnya senang.

Akupun terpikir akan sesuatu, 'Naruto selalu di siksa oleh penduduk desa, mengapa tidak ku ajarkan jurus-jurus ninja kepadanya? Lagipula kan aku mengetahui lumayan banyak tentang jurus-jurus ninja manusia. Agar dia bisa mempertahankan dirinya.' "Naruto.." "Hmm?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajahku "Naruto, maukah kamu ku ajarkan jurus-jurus Ninja ?" mata birunya berbinar-binar "Sungguh ?" aku yang mendengar langsung mengangguk "Aku mau..aku mau" dia meloncat-loncat senang di tempat tidurku 'dasar' aku mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil tersenyum senang. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan aneh lalu tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu, aku melatih Naruto jurus-jurus yang ku tau, dan jurus-jurus Kyuubi [karna kekuatan Kyuubi diserahkan pada Sasuke maka otomatis ingatannyapun akan diterima oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto diberi hadiah Chakra oleh Kyuubi].

Setiap dia tidak sadar di dunianya, dia kemari berlatih bersamaku. Dalam umur 7 tahun dia sudah bisa mempelajari jurus-jurus angin yang kutahu, 'benar-benar jenius anak ini,aniki saja butuh waktu satu setengah tahun untuk menguasai jurus-jurus ini. Tapi dia hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun' diketahuilah elemen dasar Naruto adalah angin. Setelah jurus angin aku mengajarkannya jurus-jurus api yang berasal dari klan uchiha. Dia menguasai jurus-jurus elemen api pada umur 8 tahun. Elemen air, listrik, dan tanah dia kuasai pada umur 9 tahun

Aku mengajarinya jurus-jurus makhluk shadow yang biasanya berkaitan dengan 'dark elemen'. Dan dia sudah melatih chakranya, memanipulasi chakra, dan mengambil chakra dari alam sekelilingnya sehingga chakra itu bisa menjadi cadangan bagi chakranya apabila chakranya habis. Diapun sudah membuat jurus sendiri yang dia namai dengan 'light elemen' karna bentuknya yang bertolak belakang dengan 'dark elemen'. Dan pada umur 10 tahun, dia sudah bisa menguasai semua jenis senjata.

Dari sekian banyaknya senjata, dia lebih suka menggunakan sebuah tongkat yang terbuat dari perak yang dipegangannya berhiaskan batu merah rubi dan amethyst, di atas tongkatnya terletak batu biru safir. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih pedang biasa [?] yang pegangannya terbuat dari perak dan berhiaskan batu ruby dan batu 'dragon heaven', katanya asal mula batu ini adalah batu yang dimiliki oleh dragon heaven yang memberikan batu ini kepada klan uchiha.

Ketika dia hapir berumur 11 tahun tingkat kekuatannya digambarkan dengan level diatas anbu dan level sedang kage, ninjutsu dilevel pertengahan sanin, kecepatan di level bawah kage, taijutsu setara dengan densetsu no sanin, dan genjutsu level rendah anbu.

End Flashback~

[naru=11 tahun, sasu=16 tahun]

Tetap saja di setiap hari ulang tahunnya bukan ucapan selamat,doa dan hadiah yang dia dapatkan, melainkan caci maki, tendangan, pukulan yang dia terima. Pada umur 9 tahun dia hampir mati karna kekurangan darah untung saja kakek hokage itu cepat-cepat menolongnya. Sebenarnya jika Naruto mau, dia bisa menghancurkan desa ini dengan kekuatannya sendiri, tanpa chakra Kyuubi dan juga tanpaku.

Para penduduk desapun semakin mendekat. Aku berteriak kepada Naruto di dalam kepalanya. "Naruto gunakan kekuatanmu""Tidak Sasuke. Jika aku gunakan kekuatanku, aku akan semakin disalahkan, dan semakin dibenci" ucapnya panik.

Para penduduk desa yang membawa semacam golok,kujang,belati,pedang,dll mengepung Naruto dan mengelilinginya, bahkan bukan hanya para penduduk desa saja tapi ada juga ninja tingkatan anbu dan jounin yang ikut mengeroyok Naruto. Aku yang tak tahan Narutoku diperlakukan seperti itu, tak merasakan tubuhku yag semakin berat dan sinar biru mengelilingi tubuhku 'padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Naruto. Aku…aku ingin melindunginya'. Lama-lama rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, bukan hanya aku tetapi sepertinya Naruto juga, karna Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Jeritan yang dapat memecah langit, jeritan kesedihan.

Aku pejamkan mataku dan ketika aku membuka kembali mataku. Yang pertama kulihat adalah barrier menyelimuti Naruto dan para penduduk desa itu. Dan aku melihat Naruto dibelakangku. 'Tunggu..Naruto…? Aku pun dapat melihat para penduduk desa. Wajah mereka memperlihatkan rasa benci ada juga yang takut. Jangan-jangan aku bebas dari segel ? Akh, hal seperti ini nanti saja aku pikirkan, prioritas utamaku hanyalah keselamatan Naruto seorang.' Kupegang tubuhnya Naruto yang mulai melemas di tanganku.

Ku pandang para penduduk yang berada di dalam barrier."beraninya kalian berbuat seperti ini..Aku akan bunuh kalian semua." Aku sudah menyiapkan segel ninjutsu api ku ketika aku mengambil ancang-ancang. Naruto memegang bajuku dia berkata "Jangan Sasuke. Jangan bunuh mereka"

Aku pun memandang wajah para penduduk desa lagi dan berkata "Karna permintaan Naruto, kalian tak jadi aku bunuh. Tetapi, tetap saja aku akan memberikan kalian pelajaran" akupun membentuk segel jurus dan berkata "atroz sombrear jutsu [1], extraviado memoria jutsu [2]" para penduduk desapun jatuh tertidur.

Aku membawa Naruto keluar dari barrier menuju apartemen Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar jeritan dari arah kami tadi. 'Heh..dasar manusia lemah'

Ketika, kami sampai di apartemennya Naruto. Kamipun merencanakan sebuah strategi karna aku sekarang terbebas dari segel di dalam tubuh Naruto, tetapi aku meneguhkan hatiku, sampai aku mati aku akan terus menjaga Naruto, karna itu kami melakukan 'ligamiento sangre atau perjanjian darah' jika salah satu dari kami mati maka yang lain akan mati pula.

Akhirnya terbuatlah strategi yang bagus. Pertama-tama aku akan menghilangkan ingatan seluruh manusia di desa ini lalu aku akan menyamar menjadi seorang manusia. Dan membuat sebuah memori palsu. Yaitu aku anak seorang klan uchiha yang kekuasaannya menempati posisi ketiga setelah hokage dan council, keluarga dibantai oleh kakak dan berniat untuk membalas dendam. Naruto juga menyarankan kita tidak boleh terlihat saling mengenal ataupun akrab, demi kelancaran strategi ini. Tetapi komunikasi kami tidak terputus karna kami sudah melakukan 'ligamiento sangre' kami bisa menggunakan telepati. Dan di mulailah misi kami.

-Time Skip 1 tahun kemudian-

[naru= 12 tahun, sasu= 17 tahun]

Aku sedang bersiap-siap ke akademi untuk test genin 'tsk..kalo bukan demi Naruto. Aku gx mau ngelakuin hal yang kaya gini'. Tentunya Naruto juga test bersama denganku. Umurku yang sekarang berumur 17 tahun harus menyamar menjadi anak berumur 12 tahun..'tsk'. Dengan topengku yang sok cool, dan topeng Naruto yang pura-pura bodoh, kami menjalankan misi dengan baik.

[note: dari sini cerita berjalan seperti di manganya. Warn: cerita tak berakhir seperti di manganya, ada beberapa perubahan yang tak sama seperti cerita aslinya]

-Time Skip-

Naruto mengalahkan Mizuki dengan jurus Taju Kagebunshinnya. Dan mendapatkan kepercayaan Iruka Umino.

-Time Skip-

Aku dan Naruto lolos ujian Genin dan satu kelompok. Di kelompok kami terdapat 'pink crazy fan girl' dan 'icha pervert sensei'.Di ujian survival yang dibuat oleh 'icha pervert sensei' kami berhasil lolos dan bisa bekerja sama menjadi tim yang baik.

'Grrr..aku sangat kesal dengan 'pink crazy fan girl' kerjaannya nempel terus ke aku, apa dia gx ada kerjaan lain apa? Dan kenapa juga dia meneriaki Naruto 'Baka' ckk… Naruto itu lebih pintar dari pada kamu…'

-Time Skip-

Ketika kami melawan Goto di Mizugakure [?], dan berhadapan dengan Zabuza dan Haku. Naruto yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Goto berhasil mengajak Zabuza dan Haku berkomplot dengan kami. Akhirnya Goto dibunuh oleh Kakashi sensei. Dan Zabuza, Haku ikut ke Desa Konoha untuk menjadi penduduk biasa di sana.

-Time Skip-

Tibalah waktu untuk Ujian Chunin. Ketika di Hutan Kematian aku merasakan firasat yang tak mengenakan. Sepertinya akan ada 'ular' yang mengunjungi kami. Akupun memberitahu Naruto tentang hal ini, dan kami sepakat untuk menunggu kedatangan 'ular' tak diundang ini…

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Note : atroz sombrear jutsu : Shadow Cruel jutsu

extraviado memoria jutsu : Lost Memory jutsu

sanao mengambilnya dari bahasa Spanish, maaf jika ada kesalah spell dan grammarnya…-.-

Chapter dua selesai…..

Hwah..tangan Sanao pegal-pegal saking panjangnya ini cerita. Semoga yang baca gx bosan ya…^^

Siapakah 'ular' ini ?

Apakah yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ?

Dan haruskah Sanao tetap melanjutkan cerita ini ?

Itu tergantung para readers dan reviewers.^^

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa


	3. Chapter 3

**Monochrome Sekai**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler [?],salah ketik, haje,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..If I own.. I will change Anime Naruto a yaoi anime XD

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, tempat yang dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Find out This story contain YAOI. And this story is Naruto xover Monochrome Factor.

Author note : This is my third story … Yay ! *Jumps up and down around* And my first xover story. Maaf jika salah ketik,gaje,dll, mohon maklum saya masih pemula. Dan terimakasih yang sudah memberikan support, sehingga sanao melanjutkan fic ini *terharu*

-Thankyou for **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Ok..^^ Thankyou for your support..

-Thankyou for **Orange Naru** yang sudah mereview

=ahaha..tebakannya benar.. Tapi akan ada spoiler [banyak] di cerita ini..^^

Tenang, akan Sanao balas di fic ini semua yang udah nyakitin Naru-chan *evi smirk*. Nanti akan ada adegannya, tunggu ya.. Wah sama dong, Sanao juga… *tos*

-**Annnddd Thankyou for reviewers and readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara sasuke dalam hati

' blablalablabla' = percakapan telepati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Tibalah waktu untuk Ujian Chunin. Sepertinya akan ada 'ular' yang mengunjungi kami, dan kami sepakat untuk menunggu kedatangan 'ular' tak diundang ini…

**Monochrome Sekai**

Sasuke P.O.V

'Tsk..akting Naruto benar-benar hebat. Dia pura-pura ingin buang air kecil, sebenarnya dia melihat apakah ada 'ular' yang kita nanti disekitar sini.' Tiba-tiba Naruto 'palsu' datang menghampiriku [tepatnya aku dan p. (pink crazy fangirl)]. Kenapa aku sebut dia Naruto palsu, karna dia memang bukan Naruto asli.

'Naruto, disini ada musuh yang menyamar menjadi dirimu.' aku memberitahu Naruto tentang keadaan disini melalui telepati. 'Baiklah Sasuke, kamu habisi saja dia, tapi jangan kau perlihatkan kekuatanmu sepenuhnya. Disini muncul ular besar mencoba memangsaku. Tsk, dasar lemah.'.'Baiklah aku akan menghabisinya.'

Selesai aku berbicara dengan Naruto, ku perhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto palsu. Ku lemparkan kunai ke arahnya, teppat mengenai tangan kanannya. 'Ck..mudah sekali untuk dikalahkan'. Ku lihat the p. memasang wajah shocknya, menatap Naruto palsu. Lalu dia melihatku dan.."Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau melukai Naruto". 'Ck..tak kusangka dia tidak berguna. Walaupun diakademi dia pintar. Merepotkan'

"Lihat baik-baik. Apakah orang bodoh ini Naruto" kataku dengan nada menyinggung sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto palsu. Sakura membuka mulutnya,'tsk dasar muka ikan'. Benar yang aku katakana, tidak lama setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, terdengar suara 'Poofh' dan Naruto palsu berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak kukenal, ku lihat ikat kepalanya. 'Cih, dari desa lain'.

Cepat-cepat kuhunuskan kunai ke arah dada orang itu. Kuperlambat waktu, sehingga tak ka nada orang yang bisa melihatku, kecuali orang yang memiliki bloodline tertentu. Waktupun berjalan kembali seperti biasa, dan orang itu jatuh tergeletak, dan mati.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini mencari Naruto. Lagipula aku merasakan 'ular' tak diundang ini sudah dekat. Seringaiku muncul dan terpasang di wajahku. Aku sudah tidak sabar.

place change

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto

Naruto p.o.v

"Huh, dasar lemah. Dengan satu kagebunshin saja, Ular itu mati. Ya sudahlah, bersyukur aku, chakraku masih full… heh" aku meloncat kea rah pohon terdekat. Ku rasakan perasaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah mood.

'Sasuke, ada apa ?', 'Sudah muncul Naruto…'Ular' yang tak diundang..' kudapat rasakan rasa haus akan darah dari ikatanku dengan Sasuke. 'Tempatmu?' 'di arah jarum jam 1 dari arahmu.'. 'Bersenang-senanglah Sasuke, tapi gunakan 3% dari kekuatanmu. Aku akan segera kesana' 'Baik.' Aku pun memutuskan telepatiku.

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting aku harus segera kesana. Pastinya ingin kusambut 'ular' itu" aku mempercepat loncatanku

'Aku tidak sabar lagi', seringaiku terpampang jelas di wajahku.

place change

Sedangkan ditempat Sasuke

Sasuke p.o.v

Aku berhenti mendadak, sehingga p. yang berada di belakangku terkejut.

Ternyata benar, 'Ular' itu sudah menunggu kedatangan kami.

"Sudah lama aku menunggumu Sasuke kun". 'Dasar pedhopile.' Yup, pertama aku lihat wajahnya saja, aku sudah tau kalo dia itu pedhopile.

[Dari sini alur cerita sama seperti di komik aslinya kecuali…]

Aku pukul pink crazy fangirl sehingga dia pingsan. Ku pindahkan tubuhnya menjauh dari pertarunganku, percuma saja dia ada disana. 'Paling hanya akan menyusahkanku saja.'. Aku pun berhadapan dengan 'Ular pedhopile'. Ku tau Naruto 1 menit dari sekarang akan sampai di sini.

[Dari sini alur cerita sama seperti di komik aslinya kecuali…'Ular']

'Heh, beraninya dia, menyerah Naruto. Hanya orang yang ingin bertemu dewa kematian yang mau menyerang Naruto'

Ku lihat pertarungan Naruto dengan 'Ular' itu. Tentu saja Naruto yang menang, tapi untuk terjaganya rahasia kami, Naruto pura-pura pingsan setelah segelnya diutak-atik oleh Pedhopile Orochimaru. 'Segel itu tak kan berpengaruh apa-apa terhadap tubuh Naruto' Tak kusangka 'Ular' itu menancapkan taringnya ke leherku. Terbentuklah segel terkutuk di leherku. Karna tubuhku yang tak terbiasa dengan segel ini, menjadi panas. Aku pun pingsan, sempat kulihat 'Ular' yang mau mengambil tubuhku dipukul oleh Naruto sampai-sampai dia pingan dan kehilangan banyak darah. Tentu saja sebelum meninggalkan 'Ular' itu ditempat ini dan membawaku dan p. dia menggunakan extraviado memoria jutsu.

Setelah itu, akupun tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto p.o.v

Kulihat leher Sasuke, segel tekutuk mulai memasuki tubuhnya. 'Aku harus cepat-cepat menyegel segel ini'. Ku gendong Sasuke 'piggy back' [?], ku lihat ke arah Sakura yang masih pingsan di bawah pohon.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" kubuat satu klon, dan menugaskannya membawa Sakura.

Kulihat ada sebuah gua yang tak berpenghuni. Aku bergegas nebuju kesana, kuletakkan Sakura, lalu Sasuke. Aku merawat Sasuke yang demam, ketika demamnya sudah turun, aku membentuk segel jurus tertentu dengan tanganku dan berkata "ameno elemento : acendar imprecar lacrar no jutsu" ku letakkan tanganku yang diselimuti cahaya biru di segel terkutuk berada.

Tapi karna 'ligamiento sangre', tubuh Sasuke yang panas mulai memberi efek buruk bagiku. Akupun menjadi demam. Tapi karna keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini, aku tidak tega jika aku tidur, dan Sasuke menderita seperti ini.

-Time Skip-

Sudah 2 setengah hari Sasuke belum sadarkan diri juga. 2 setengah hari lagi, ujian akan ditutup. Aku memindahkan kepala Sasuke ke pahaku. Agar dia nyaman. Ku belay rambutnya. "Sasuke…cepatlah sadar"

Aku yang mulai merasa ngantuk mendengar suara di balik semak, ku taruh kepala Sasuke di lantai, lalu ku keluarkan kunaiku dan bersiap dalam posisi bertahan. Tiba-tiba muncul 3 orang ninja. Ku lihat ikat kepalanya tampak symbol not balok,'Hoh…dari desa bunyi'.

[sama seperti di komik asli tapi yang melawan mereka bukan Sakura tetapi NARUTO}

Aku berhasil membuat satu diantara ninja itu mati, ketika aku hendak menghabisi ninja yang kedua, entah mengapa kepalaku sangat pusing. 'Mungkin ini efek dari kurang tidur' aku jatuh di atas lantai tanah. Kedua ninja itu berlari ke arahku dan mengarahkan kunai mereka ke arahku.

Ketika hampir mengenai tubuhku. Geakan mereka terhenti. Aku yang penasaran mengapa gerakan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti melihat ke arah mereka. Dan yang kulihat cukup menakjubkan.

Sasuke, menghentikan gerakan mereka berdua sekaligus. Dan yang membuatku bingung, aura tubuh Sasuke memancarkan aura kegelapan. Memang sih setiap hari Sasuke mempunyai aura kegelapan, tapi tak seperti ini. Mata sharingannya dia aktifkan, dan segel terkutukpun tebuku.

Ku lihat Sasuke menghabisi 2 orang itu dengan cara menyakitkan. Setelah semua musuh mati, tetapi Sasuke masih tetap menghajar orang itu. 'Fiuh, walaupun segel terkutuk sudah kusegel, tetap saja masih berpengaruh kepada sasuke.' Akupun menghela nafas.

Sedih melihat Sasuke hilang control seperti ini, aku memeluknya dari belakang. Dapat kurasakan hangat tubuhnya, aroma tubuhnya seperti aroma hutan sehabis hujan dan aroma apel hijau. Hmm..aku benar-benar menyukai aroma khas Sasuke. Aku berbisik pelan, "Sasuke…sudahlah… mereka sudah mati..".

Kulihat gerakan Sasuke membatu, 'sepertinya dia sudah mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri'. Tanpa kusadari, Sasuke memalikkan posisi tubuhnya. Sehingga dia berhadapan denganku, pelukanku tidak dia lepaskan, malah dia mulai memelukku. Aku menempelkan kepalaku dilehernya. Dan dia menempelkan wajahnya dikepalaku.

Aku mendengar suara nafasnya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang, merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Mencium aroma tubuhnya. Rasanya aku tidak ingin terlepas dari pelukannya. Aku memjamkan mataku 'Aku benar-benar merindukannya…'

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Note : -extraviado memoria jutsu = Lost Memory jutsu

-ameno elemento : acendar imprecar lacrar no jutsu = Light Element : Purify Curse Seal jutsu

- ligamiento sangre = Blood Bond

sanao mengambilnya dari bahasa Spanish, maaf jika ada kesalah spell dan grammarnya…-.-

Chapter ini selesai…..

Semoga para readers tak bosan membaca fic ini…^^

Apakah yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ?

Dan haruskah Sanao tetap melanjutkan cerita ini ?

Itu tergantung para readers dan reviewers.^^

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa


	4. Chapter 4

**Monochrome Sekai**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler [?],salah ketik, haje,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..If I own.. I will change Anime Naruto a yaoi anime XD

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, tempat yang dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Find out This story contain YAOI. And this story is Naruto xover Monochrome Factor.

Author note : This is my third story … Yay ! *Jumps up and down around* And my first xover story. Maaf jika salah ketik,gaje,dll, mohon maklum saya masih pemula. Dan terimakasih yang sudah memberikan support, sehingga sanao melanjutkan fic ini *terharu*

-Thankyou for **zee rasetsu** yang sudah mereview

=Terimakasih banyak atas supportnya..^^ *bow*. Salam kenal… *smile*

-Thankyou for **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Iya, belum. Mungkin masih lama Akira akan muncul. T.T, doakan supaya Akira cepat-cepat muncul. Hehehe, senangnya ada orang yang sependapat sama sanao..^^. Sanao usahakan ..

-Thankyou for **Vanadise** yang sudah mereview

=Uwah..gomenasai. -. Adegan actionnya seperti ini. Sanao masih kurang mahir dalam adegan action. Ok, terimakasih banyak ^^

-Thankyou for **kuroyuki** yang sudah mereview

=Arigatou *bow*. Uwah, masa ? Terimakasih atas saran dan kritikannya ^-^

Sanao akan berusaha lebih baik lagi..

-Thankyou for **Orange Naru** yang sudah mereview

=Thankyou for support..Ahahaha..iya..^^Oke deh nanti Sanao sisipkan adegannya… *wink*. Let's destroy the p.… Oke deh sanao edd..

-**Annnddd Thankyou for reviewers and readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara sasuke dalam hati

' blablalablabla' = percakapan telepati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Aku mendengar suara nafasnya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang, merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Mencium aroma tubuhnya. Rasanya aku tidak ingin terlepas dari pelukannya. Aku memejamkan mataku 'Aku benar-benar merindukannya…'

**Monochrome Sekai**

Sasuke P.O.V

Mengapa Naruto memelukku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang tejadi. Ku lihat ada 3 mayat tergelatak tak jauh di tempat kami berada [jahat amat bilang mayat]. Tapi aku benar-benar merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Naruto. Ku peluk erat tubuhnya. Aku mendengar bisikan hatinya akupun benar-benar merindukannya. Karna penduduk desa itu Naruto jadi harus berakting dia tidak mengenaliku.

'Bertambah lagi alasanku membenci penduduk desa itu. Tsk..'. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku dan bertanya "Sasuke, apa kamu baik-baik saja ?" selesai bertanya dia menempelkan tangannya di dahiku. "Umm, kamu sudah tidak demam..Syukurlah" diapun jatuh terduduk.

Aku langsung menghampirinya, "Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa ini ?" tanyaku dengan panik. Akhirnya dia menceritakan segalanya padaku. Tentang segel terkutuk, tentang dia menyegel segel ini dengan jurus ameno elemento : acendar imprecar lacrar no jutsu miliknya. Bagaimana aku membunuh 2 orang ninja.

Ketika, Naruto sudah selesai menceritakan semuanya. Kami beranjak untuk pergi dari tempat ini, dengan p. di gendong oleh Naruto bunshin. Karna kami sudah memiliki heven dan earth scroll yang menjadi syarat untuk maju ke tahap selanjutnya kami bergegas menuju ke menara terdekat.

Kami tiba di menara itu ketika matahari mulai terbenam. Kami langsung melemparkan heven dan earth scroll yang tidak begitu mengagetkan keluar Iruka. Setelah dia menyuruh kami untuk beristirahat. Kami membangunkan p. yang masih pingsan. Bayangk an lamanya dia pingsan. Huh, untung saja Naruto berhati emas bersedia untuk menggendongnya kalau tidak dia sudah ditinggal di hutan kematian itu.

Ketika kami akan beristirahat menuju kamar masing-masing. Naruto berpapasan dengan Ichibi atau Sabaku no Gaara, dia menatap tajam ke arahku dan Naruto, 'Grrr..kalau dia berani menyakiti Naruto. Aku akan membunuhnya'.

Kami pun berjalan ke arah kamar yang disediakan dan kebetulan aku sekamar dengan Naruto karna kami satu team. Sesampai di kamar. Aku memasang jurus "taciturno sondar aposento no jutsu" [1]. Setelah memasang jurus ini, kamipun berbincang-bincang melepas kerinduan dan akhirnya tidur terlelap karna hari yang melelahkan ini.

-Time Skip-

4 hari berlalu, kami masih mempunyai waktu 1 hari lagi untuk memulai ujian chunin babak ke 3. Tapi tidak terlalu banyak kegiatan yang menyenangkan hari ini selain dekat dengan Naruto.

-Time Skip-

Akhirnya tiba juga ujian chunin babak ke 3. Peserta yang lolos tidak terlalu banyak dan tidak pula terlalu sedikit.

[Dari sini alur cerita sama seperti di komik aslinya, kecuali…]

-Time Skip-

Akhirnya ujian chunin babak ke 3 selesai juga, dan kami diberi waktu 1 bulan berlatih untuk babak chunin ke 4. Naruto akan berhadapan dengan Neji, sedangkan aku akan berhadapan dengan ichibi. 'Syukurlah Naruto tidak bertarung dengan Ichibi' aku menghela nafas lega.

-Time Skip-

Naruto akan dibimbing oleh Ebisu ? Mengapa tidak oleh Kakashi. Huh dengan alasan Kakashi akan melatihku. Huh..sudah terbukti kok, lebih kuat aku disbanding dengan kakashi, Naruto hanya melepaskan 3% dari kekuatannku. 'Tsk.'

Hasil latihan dengan Jiraiya, Naruto bisa mensummon katak. Yup, selain rubah. Dan chakranya pun lebih terasah. Sedangkan aku..hanya menggunakan jurus "reemplazo memoria no jutsu" [2] ke pada Kakashi. Aku hanya mengawasi Naruto latihan.

-Time Skip-

Ujian chunin babak ke 4 pun dimulai…

[Dari sini alur cerita sama seperti di komik aslinya, kecuali…]

Di pertarungan ini Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Neji. Dan ketika aku mulai bertarung dengan Ichibi, lagi-lagi 'ular' tak diundang datang ke Konoha ini. Dia bertarung dengan Hokage ke 3. Dan aku mengejar Ichibi yang setengah berubah berbentuk menjadi Ichibi bersama Naruto disisiku.

Dengan jurus "intimar raposa no jutsu" [3] ichibi berhasil di taklukan oleh Naruto. Dan ketika kami kembali ke desa Konoha, diberitahukan Hokage ke 3 mati dibunuh oleh 'ular' tak diundang. Naruto yang menyalahkan dirinya karna kematian Hokage ke 3 karna dia membiarkan 'ular' itu hidup. Mengurung diri di apartemennya. Setelah beberapa hari kubujuk, diapun mulai keluar, dan membuka dirinya lagi.

Dimulai dengan perjalanan Naruto dengan Jiraiya mencari calon Hokage ke 5. Aku yang mengawasi Naruto dari jauh, merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya mendekati Naruto.

Ketika aku sampai di tempat Naruto dan Jiraiya beristirahat, Ku lihat di depan Naruto ada 2 orang lelaki dewasa, dengan yang satu berkulir biru, membawa pedang besar dipunggungnya, entah mengapa jika melihat pedangnya seperti melihat pedang Zabuza. Zabuza dan Haku sering sekali main ke tempat team 7 bertemu dan meneritakan tentang kehidupan mereka yang normal.

Kembali lagi ke keadaan sekarang.

Dan disebelah orang ini. Berdirilah seseorang yang sangat ku kenal. Dia adalah ….

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Note : -extraviado memoria jutsu = Lost Memory jutsu

-ameno elemento : acendar imprecar lacrar no jutsu = Light Element : Purify Curse Seal jutsu

- ligamiento sangre = Blood Bond

- taciturno sondar aposento no jutsu = Silent Sound Room jutsu

- reemplazo memoria no jutsu = Replacement memory jutsu

- intimar raposa no jutsu = Summon Fox jutsu

sanao mengambilnya dari bahasa Spanish, maaf jika ada kesalah spell dan grammarnya…-.-

Chapter selesai….. Maaf minna san jika chapter ini pendek..

…~_~. Karna ulangan dan tugas sekolah yang tak bisa Sanao abaikan.. Di tambah dengan semakin mendekatnya Ujian Semester. Sanao tambah sibuk. Tapi tenang minna san, sanao akan berusaha updet secepat yang sanao bisa…

Oh ya, kecepatan Sanao mengupdate itu karna reviewan kalian semua. terus ya…^^

Semoga para readers tak bosan membaca fic ini…^^

Apakah yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ?

Dan haruskah Sanao tetap melanjutkan cerita ini ?

Itu tergantung para readers dan reviewers.^^

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa


	5. Chapter 5

**Monochrome Sekai**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler [?],salah ketik, haje,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..If I own.. I will change Anime Naruto a yaoi anime XD

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, tempat yang dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Find out This story contain YAOI. And this story is Naruto xover Monochrome Factor.

Author note : This is my third story … Yay ! *Jumps up and down around* And my first xover story. Maaf jika salah ketik,gaje,dll, mohon maklum saya masih pemula. Dan terimakasih yang sudah memberikan support, sehingga sanao melanjutkan fic ini *terharu*

-Thankyou for **zee rasetsu** yang sudah mereview

=Yup, betul. Dan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Akira akan lama. Beberapa bagian di cerita ini sama seperti alur komik aslinya, tapi akan ada perbedaan di berbagai bagian [spoiler], seperti : Sanao membiarkan Zabuza dan Haku hidup dan tinggal di Konoha. Begitupula dengan adegan SasuNarunya.

-Thankyou for **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Ahahaha..Iya masih lama^^. Terimakasih. Mohon maaf bila di awal cerita ini, alur cerita kecepatan, karna sanao tak sabar ingin menulis Akira.. ^^

-Thankyou for **Vanadise** yang sudah mereview

=Iya..^^. Sanao akan berusaha meminimalisir Time skipnya.. Sanao sengaja membuat awal cerita ini dengan alur cepat. Tak disangka kecepatan,maafkan saya.. *bow*. Terimakasih banyak..

-**Annnddd Thankyou for reviewers and readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara sasuke dalam hati

' blablalablabla' = percakapan telepati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Dan disebelah orang ini. Berdirilah seseorang yang sangat ku kenal. Dia adalah ….

**Monochrome Sekai**

Sasuke P.O.V

'Ya ampun..mengapa aniki ada disini ? Sudah lama ku tak bertemu dengannya. Apa benar dia bergabung dengan kelompok yang dinamakan Akatsuki ? Jika iya, berarti dia kesini untuk menangkap Naruto.. Oh tidak'

Akupun maju menerjang anikiku dengan chidori di tanan kananku. Belum kena, aniki sudah menangkap tanganku, mencekik leherku dan menabrakkan tubuhku ke tembok. "Tatap mataku Sasuke..Ada informasi yang harus ku sampaikan padamu.". ketika aku menatapnya, mangekyou sharingan milik aniki berputar, dan aku masuk ke dalam genjutsu milik aniki.

Tetapi sebelum itu, dia membuat segel jurus, dan membisikan "reemplazo memoria no jutsu" menuju ke arah partnernya yang mirip hiu.

di dalam genjutsu

Aku melihat aniki yang sedang duduk di atas padang rumput yang hijau, aku duduk di sampingnya dan bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang aniki ingin sampaikan kepadaku ?". "Sasuke..aku sudah menemukan orang yang membantai klan kita.."

Ucap aniki dengan wajah serius. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung memandang wajah aniki dengan tatapan shock.

"Siapa dia ?","Dia adalah salah satu anggota dari kelompok yang aniki masuki, sepertinya dia tidak bergerak sendiri. Jika dia bergerak sendiri, pastilah dia orang yang sangat kuat. Maka dari itu Sasuke, berlatihlah, aku akan menunggumu di markasku. Bersama-sama kita akan membunuhnya. Sekarang ini, aku akan mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin. Jika sudah ketemu aku akan memanggilmu lewat telepati. Dan jangan lupa ajak Naruto juga bersamamu. Tak lupa akupun menjaga anak itu."

"Baiklah aniki." Ucapku sambil mengangguk."Aku pergi dulu" kata aniki kepadaku. Setelah itu, anikipun menghilang dari hadapanku. Dan akupun terbebas dari genjutsunya. Karna kehabisan tenaga, untuk memfokuskan diri pada saat genjutsu berlangsung, aku tak sadarkan diri.

Sebelum aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Percakapan yang aku lakukan dengan aniki, ku berikan gambarannya kepada Naruto. Setidaknya aku tenang, aniki akan menjaga Naruto juga.

Naruto p.o.v

Ku lihat Sasuke yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa piker panjang aku langsung menangkapnya dan memeluknya erat di dadaku. Aku tau aniki Sasuke a.k.a Itachi tidak jahat. Aku membuat kontak mata dengan Itachi,

'Itachi, kurasakan chakra Jiraiya menuju kemari. Cepatlah kau lari. Tenang saja, serahkan Sasuke padaku' kataku kepada Itachi lewat telepati tentunya.

'Baiklah,Naruto,.Aku pergi dulu','Hati-hati, Tachi…'

Benar apa yang kurasa, Tak lama, Jiraiyapun menjebak Itachi dan partner hiu-nya dengan jurusnya. Untung saja Itachi punya amaterasu dengan mudah dia bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

"Ayo, Kisame. Kita pergi" kata Itachi kepada partner hiunya.

Ku lihat kepergian Itachi, tanpa kusadari Jiraiya berjalan menuju ke arahku dan Sasuke. "Naruto, apa Sasuke baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Jiraiya. Aku yang terbangun dari lamunanku oleh suara Jiraiya, langsung menjawab "Sasuke, terkena genjutsu. Genjutsu tingkat tinggi. Harus disembuhkan oleh Tsunade" aku merasa tak enak kepada Jiraiya, karna di akhir ucapanku, aku berbohong, aku memang tidak bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke tetapi dengan chakra yang kusalurkan lewat 'ligamiento sangre', maka luka-lukanya akan sembuh, dan aku bisa sekarang juga membangunkan Sasuke.

"Jiraiya, bolehkah Sasuke pergi bersama kita, mencari Tsunade?" jiraiya yang mendengar hal ini, mulai diam dan berfikir, "Tapi Naruto,.. Sebaiknya Sasuke dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha saja. Lagipula kita belum terlalu jauh dari Konoha, aku akan mengantarkannya oleh bunshinku". "Tidak,percuma Sasuke dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dia harus secepatnya bertemu dengan Tsunade, lagipula aku yang akan membawanya dan merawatnya" kataku yakin.

Jiraiya yang mendengar kata-kataku, hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Baiklah..jika itu maumu..". Aku senang sekali mendengar hal ini. Ku lihat wajah Sasuke yang damai. 'Sasuke…' ku dekatkan dia ke dadaku. "Jiraiya, kita istirahat disini, sebentar ya..''. "Yah, okelah. Aku akan pergi kepemandian air panas dulu", setelah berkata hal itu, jiraiyapun pergi dari tempat semula ia berdiri. Ku lihat senyum mesumnya menghiasi wajahnya 'dasar guru genit'.

Ku letakkan kepala Sasuke di pahaku, ku belai rambutnya dengan lembut. Ku bentuk segel jurus, dan dengan lumayan keras ku ucapkan "disparador" [1]. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke membuka matanya. Akupun tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sasuke…Tidurlah dulu, nanti ada hal yang ingin ku katakana padamu" aku melihat Sasuke perlaha menutup matanya kembali, dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Note : - reemplazo memoria no jutsu = Replacement memory jutsu

-igamiento sangre = Blood Bond

-disparador = Release

sanao mengambilnya dari bahasa Spanish, maaf jika ada kesalah spell dan grammarnya…-.-

Chapter selesai….. Maaf minna san jika chapter ini pendek..

…~_~. Karna ulangan dan tugas sekolah yang tak bisa Sanao abaikan.. Di tambah dengan semakin mendekatnya Ujian Semester. Sanao tambah sibuk. Tapi tenang minna san, sanao akan berusaha updet secepat yang sanao bisa…

Oh ya, kecepatan Sanao mengupdate itu karna reviewan kalian semua. terus ya…^^

Semoga para readers tak bosan membaca fic ini…^^

Apakah yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ?

Dan haruskah Sanao tetap melanjutkan cerita ini ?

Itu tergantung para readers dan reviewers.^^

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa


	6. Chapter 6

**Monochrome Sekai**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler [?],salah ketik, haje,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..If I own.. I will change Anime Naruto a yaoi anime XD

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, tempat yang dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Find out This story contain YAOI. And this story is Naruto xover Monochrome Factor.

Author note : This is my third story … Yay ! *Jumps up and down around* And my first xover story. Maaf jika salah ketik,gaje,dll, mohon maklum saya masih pemula. Dan terimakasih yang sudah memberikan support, sehingga sanao melanjutkan fic ini *terharu*

-Thankyou for **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Yup, mungkin ini sudah kilat ? Umm..mungkin..untuk chapter selanjutnya akan lama updetnya..karna ujian diadakan tgl 8..^^

-Thankyou for **zee rasetsu** yang sudah mereview

=Ehehehe.. akan sanao usahakan untuk membuatnya lebih terlihat berbeda dengan komik aslinya…^^

-Thankyou for **N-chan** yang sudah mereview

=Mungkin untuk cerita selanjutnya akan lama updatenya, karna semakin mendekatnya ujian. Sanao coba ya… ^-^

-**Annnddd Thankyou for reviewers and readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara sasuke dalam hati

' blablalablabla' = percakapan telepati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

"Sasuke…Tidurlah dulu, nanti ada hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu" aku melihat Sasuke perlahan menutup matanya kembali, dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

**Monochrome Sekai**

Naruto P.O.V

Keesokan harinya, kami bertiga berangkat menuju desa, yang diyakini oleh Jiraiya, Tsunade ada disana. Ternyata benar Tsunade berada di desa itu. Setelah bertemu dengannya, di menantangku untuk bertaruh. Jika aku berusaha menguasai rasengan dalam waktu 4 hari maka dia akan memberikanku kalung kristalnya, dan juga mengajarkanku semua ilmunya termasuk ilmu pengobatannya yang terkenal.

~Flash back

"Jika kamu dapat menguasai jurus rasengan dalam waktu 4 hari, maka aku akan memberikan kalungku ini" ucap Tsunade dengan sombong sambil menunjuk kalung kristal berwarna biru muda miliknya.

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung menampakkan seringaiku, 'Jangan kira aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku sudah memasuki tahap terakhir membuat rasengan. Untuk menyelesaikan tahap ini akan dibutuhkan waktu satu hari penuh. Dan ke 3 hari yang lain, aku akan berlatih membuat jurus rasengan yang bervariasi.'.

"Tapi, kristal saja tak cukup.." ucapku santai. Ku lihat Tsunade menaikan satu alis matanya, ku lanjutkan kata-kataku yang belum selesai. "Syarat yang ku ajukan yaitu : satu, kau harus mengajariku semua jurus yang kau miliki. Dua, kamu harus mau menjadi Hokage kelima, dan yang ketiga, kamu harus menyembuhkan luka temanku Sasuke dan Rock lee. Rock lee sekarang berada di desa Konoha.". Tsunadepun membuka mulutnya dan memprotesku.

"Permintaanmu terlalu banyak, bocah" katanya [Tsunade].Aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, tak memperdulikan protesnya. "Dengan gantinya, aku akan menyelesaikan jurus ini dalam waktu 1 hari." Ku lihat wajah shock Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Shizune. Melihat wajah mereka, membuat seringai di wajahku melebar.

Ku amati, Sasuke yang duduk diatas pohon. Tak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Akupun memotong kesunyian, "Deal ?" tanyaku pada Tsunade yang masih melongo melihatku.

''Deal…'' jawabnya [Tsunade]. Seringaiku mangin melebar. Sehingga terlihat jelas oleh mereka berdua.

'Naruto..' ku dengar suara Sasuke memanggilku dengan telepati. ''Ya ?'' tanyaku . "kamu benar-benar sadis Naruto" terdengar dari suaranya [Sasuke] menahan tawanya.

"Hnn.." aku membalasnya dengan kata khasnya. Aku pun berbalik kepada mereka bertiga [Tsunade,Jiraiya,dan Shizune]. "Dengan ini perjanjian sudah disetujui." Aku memandang Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, aku kembali ke penginapan duluan." Ucapku singkat. Setelah itu, aku langsung melesat pergi dari tempat itu, bersama dengan Sasuke yang berada dibelakangku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak pergi kepenginapan, tetapi aku pergi makan dengan Sasuke ke sebuah restoran, yang menyediakan Sushi. Entah mengapa Sasuke mengajak aku makan Sushi. Aku tak begitu suka dengan makanan itu, itu kan makanannya belum selesai di masak.

Setelah, mengisi perut yang semula kosong menjadi penuh. Kami berdua pergi kea rah hutan yang dekat dengan desa ini. Ku temukan tempat yang cocok untuk berlatih. Ku gunakan jurus kagebunshinku, untuk membuat bunshin. Bunshin-bunshin itu akan kusuruh melakukan pekerjaan tertentu. Kira-kira aku buat sekitar 50 bunshin. 10 untuk melatih kekuatan fisik, 10 untuk melatih kecepatan tubuh, 15 untuk mengembangkan jurus-jurus yang telah kumiliki, dan 15 lagi untuk menyelesaikan rasengan.

Ku buat barrier sekelilingku. Aku mengetahui Shizune berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku keluar dari barrier yang kubuat. 'Sasuke..awasi bunshin-bunshin ini' kataku pada Sasuke lewat telepati. Seperti biasa yang ku dapat hanya ucapan 'Hnn' dari mulutnya.

Ketika keluar dari barrier, aku segera menemui Shizune. Diapun menceritakan masa lalu Tsunade. [versi sama dengan komik].

Ketika sudah jam 10 malam. Aku sudah menyelesaikan jurus rasengan, dan menguasai jurus tersebut. Aku dan Sasuke langsung melesat pulang ke penginapan, dan langsung mandi, mengganti baju dan tidur bersama. Mengapa aku dan Sasuke tidur bersama ? Karena, Jiraiya hanya menyew 2 kamar. 1 kamar untukku dan Sasuke, dan 1 lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Untung saja tempat tidurnya cukup untuk 2 orang. Aku yang kelelahan langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menyusulku, sebelum itu dia mematikan lampu diruangan.

Sesudah Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Ku letakkan kepalaku dekat dengan dadanya. Saking dekatnya, aku sampai dapat mendengar detak jantungnya, yang tampaknya semakin lama semakin cepat.

Ku rasa Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan membawaku semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya, Ku rasakan dia mengecup dahiku dengan lembut dan mengucapkan 'selamat malam'. Dia menempatkan kepalanya dekat dengan rambutku. Akupun tertidur pulas di pelukan Sasuke…

Ke esokannya…aku bangun lebih awal daripada Sasuke. 'Aneh…biasanya lebih awal daripada aku, mungkin dia kelelahan. Dia butuh istirahat'. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagiku. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat Sasuke duduk terbangun dan menatapku yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, dia langsung berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah masuk, aku dengan cepat memakai pakaian ninjaku. Bukan pakaian orange-jumpsuit yang kupakai. Tapi aku memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan pelindung mirip anbu.

Sebenarnya aku, pada saat aku berumur 10 tahun aku sudah menjadi anbu. Tepatnya sebagai kapten anbu divisi 1, tetapi aku menyembunyikan identitasku dan merubah penampilanku dengan genjutsu.

Dan aku memakai celana pendek selutut yang berwarna biru tua. Setelah semua sudah siap, kami bertiga [aku,Sasuke,dan Jiraiya] mencari tempat untuk sarapan. Dengan perut yang penuh, kami berjalan ke tempat dimana Tsunade dan Shizune sudah menunggu kami, tepatnya aku. Untuk menunjukkan rasenganku.

Setelah bertukar 'Selamat pagi'. Aku berkata, "Langsung saja. Aku akan memperlihatkan rasengan" ku tengadahkan telapak tangan, dalam beberapa detik, cahaya biru mulai berkumpul di telapak tanganku membentuk bola. Tsunade, Shizune, dan Jiraiya langsung shock.

"Heh, dengan ini kau kalah Tsunade. Dan harus memenuhi janjimu, untuk kembali ke Konoha dan menjadi Hokage ke lima, mengajariku jurus-jurus yang kau miliki, dan menyembuhkan luka Sasuke dan Rock lee.." ucapku santai.

Tsunade yang mengetahui kekalahannya menundukkan kepalanya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Wajahkupun besinar-sinar. Tsunade berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan meletakkan tangan kanannya yang terselimuti oleh chakra berwarna hijau dan meletakkan di atas lukanya. Perlahan-lahan luka Sasukepun membaik.

Setelah itu, Tsunade mengajariku jurus-jurusnya, hari ini mempelajari jurus-jurus penyembuhan miliknya. Ketika matahari mulai terbenam, aku sudah menguasai jurus-jurus yang di ajarkan olehku. Aku diberi 3 buku berisi tentang segala macam tentang obat-obatan, kesehatan danlain-lain oleh Shizune. Dengan bantuan Sharingan milik Sasuke. Aku berhasil mengingat isi 3 buku tersebut.

Dua hari kedepan, Tsunade mengajariku tentang kekuatan fisik, dan lain-lain.

Di hari ke 3, aku yang kelelahan pingsan di tempat latihan. Dan aku dibawa ke penginapan oleh Sasuke.

Aku yang tertidur tak menyadari ada bahaya yang mengincarku….

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Chapter selesai….. Maaf minna san jika chapter ini tidak panjang.

…~_~. Karna ulangan dan tugas sekolah yang tak bisa Sanao abaikan.. Di tambah dengan semakin mendekatnya Ujian Semester. Sanao tambah sibuk. Tapi tenang minna san, sanao akan berusaha updet secepat yang sanao bisa…

Oh ya, kecepatan Sanao mengupdate itu karna reviewan kalian semua. terus ya…^^

Semoga para readers tak bosan membaca fic ini…^^

Apakah yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ?

Dan haruskah Sanao tetap melanjutkan cerita ini ?

Itu tergantung para readers dan reviewers.^^

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*

Jyaaa


	7. Chapter 7

**Monochrome Sekai**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler [?],salah ketik, haje,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main],AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..If I own.. I will change Anime Naruto a yaoi anime XD

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, tempat yang dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Find out This story contain YAOI. And this story is Naruto xover Monochrome Factor.

Author note : This is my third story … Yay ! *Jumps up and down around* And my first xover story. Maaf jika salah ketik,gaje,dll, mohon maklum saya masih pemula. Dan terimakasih yang sudah memberikan support, sehingga sanao melanjutkan fic ini *terharu*. Dan karna sanao bosan. Kuputuskan meng-update cerita ini

-Thankyou for **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Arigato, untuk supportnya.. Ahaha..Yup..Oke deh..^^

-Thankyou for **N-chan** yang sudah mereview

=Iya..^^.Terimakasih..

-Thankyou for **zee rasetsu** yang sudah mereview

=Gomenasai..Huff, gara-gara insiden di story 'Dream or Not' moodnya sanao turun drastis. Jadinya gini deh…-.- Terimakasih…^^

-Thankyou for **Orange Naru** yang sudah mereview

=Terimakasih..Wah..enaknya..-.- Good Luck for You..

-Thankyou for **kuroyuki** yang sudah mereview

=Gomenasaiiii…Boleh kok..Nama nya (Sanao Mikaru). Ehehehe terimakasih…^^

-Thankyou for **CCloveRuki -Chiharu ChieBby-** yang sudah mereview

=Iya..Sanao juga baru tau sekarang-sekarang ini..^-^Terimakasih atas sarannya..

-**Annnddd Thankyou for reviewers and readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara sasuke dalam hati

' blablalablabla' = percakapan telepati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Dua hari kedepan, Tsunade mengajariku tentang kekuatan fisik, dan lain-lain.

Di hari ke 3, aku yang kelelahan pingsan di tempat latihan. Dan aku dibawa ke penginapan oleh Sasuke. Aku yang tertidur tak menyadari ada bahaya yang mengincarku….

**Monochrome Sekai**

Naruto P.O.V

Setelah kami berada di langsung diangkat menjadi Godaime, dan menyembuhkan luka Lee. Akupun sudah menguasai jurus-jurus yang dia ajarkan kepadaku.

Jiraiya pergi dari Konoha, dengan berkata akan meneliti sesuatu. P. a.k.a Sakura. Mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun dia pergi sampai-sampai sasuke kehilangan kontrolnya. Kalian sudah tahukan jika Sasuke kehilangan control dia akan melakukan apa kepada Sakura. Dia akan membuangnya ke jurang.

Setelah itu, aku dan Sasuke berbicara mengenai strategi kami, di rumah Sasuke tentunya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika kamu berpura-pura ingin menjadi murid Orochimaru. Kamu pelajari setiap jurus-jurus yang ia miliki. Ketika saatnya tiba, bunuhlah dia dengan tanganmu Sasuke." kataku pada Sasuke.

"Baik..", "dan untuk memudahkan itu. Kita akan membuat drama terbagus" selesai mengucapkan kalimat ini. Seringaipun muncul di wajahku.

'Ternyata benar, sudah ada jemputan dari Orochimaru'. Akupun berbicara dengan Sasuke lewat telepati. 'Sasuke, sekarang aku berada di Ichiraku Ramen bersama pink banshee..Sepertinya kamu sudah dijemput, pergilah ke arah jalan ini. Karna si pink banshee akan lewat sana. Pastikan kamu pukul itu aku akan menemuimu'. 'Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu Naruto..'.

Setelah itu, aku dan pink banshee pun berlainan arah, sebenarnya aku mengikuti pink banshee menuju ke arah Sasuke. Benar dugaanku. Mereka bertemu, dan Sasuke memukulnya. [Bedanya dengan dikomik, Sasuke memukul Sakura dan pergi tak mengucapkan satu katapun].

Setelah pink banshhe pingsan, akupun keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Ku letakkan tubuh Sakura di atas sebuah bangku. Aku alihkan pandanganku menuju Sasuke. 'Sasuke-ku yang akan pergi jauh dariku.' Mengingat hal ini, hatiku menjadi teramat sangat sakit.

"Sasuke.." aku mendekatinya, dan kini aku berhadapan dengannya. Diapun memelukku erat. Ku rasakan hangat tubuhnya dan aroma tubuhnya yang pastinya akan kurindukan. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dariku, dan memandang tepat kea rah wajahku. Mata onyxnya bertemu dengan mata sapphire milikku.

"Sasuke, aku pasti membawamu kembali." kataku padanya. Dia tersenyum padaku. Ku dekatkan mulutku ke telinganya dan membisikkan satu kata. Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi menghilang meninggalkan aku sendiri. Ku tahan air mataku yang sedari tadi ingin membasahi pipiku. Tetapi, air mata itu tak bisa ku tahan lagi. Dan mengalir begitu saja di pipiku,

Aku menatap tempat dia terakhir kali berada. Ku pandang langit yang mulai mencerah, karna matahari yang terbit. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju apartemenku untuk bristirahat.

Ketika aku sedang tidur, kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Ketika kubuka, ternyata Shikamaru, dan dia mengatakan ada misi.

'Pasti, misi penyelamatan Sasuke'.

Aku bergegas menuju ke tempat Tsunade berada. Ketika kami sudah menerima misi ini. Kamipun berangkat dengan kelompok yang diketuai oleh Shikamaru, dan dengan anggota 5 orang ,yaitu : Choji, Aku, Neji, Rock Lee dan Kiba.

Ketika kami akan melangkah keluar dari desa, kami dihentikan oleh Sakura yang memintaku untuk membawa Sasukenya kembali ke desanya. 'Sasukenya ? Sasuke itu milikku seorang.' Pikirku kesal. Akupun memanggil Sasuke lewat telepati. 'Sasuke..The pnk banshee bilang kepadaku bahwa kamu itu miliknya' ku dengar Sasuke tertawa lewat telepati. 'Mou..kenapa tertawa Sasuke ?' tanyau kesal.

'Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Hanya saja, aku berpikir betapa bodohnya dia, sampai memikirkan diriku ini miliknya. Aku sampai kapanpun, milikmu seorang.' Jawab Sasuke lembut. Aku tersenyum menjawabnya, 'Sasuke, sekarang kamu berada dimana ?' tanyaku, 'ada di arah jam 11 dari arah gerbang Konoha. Dan aku berada di dalam sebuah silinder. Sepertinya agar aku tidak kabur'. Aku tertawa pelan.

[setelah ini..alur cerita sama seperti dalam komik]

SaSuNaRuPAGE BREAKPAGE BREAKPAGE BREAKSaSuNaru

Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-ku di lembah akhir. Aku memeluknya dengan erat dan tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata dan menangis dipelukannya. Sasuke yang menyadari aku menangis. Menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Naruto-ku orang yang kuat, tidak cengeng seperti ini" candanya sambil mencubit pipi kiriku. Akupun tertawa pelan. "Sasuke…Hati-hati oke ?" "Oke". Aku membuat lingkungan di sekeliingku dengan jurus penghancurku. Sehingga, terlihat seperti pertarungan terjadi disana.

Ketika Sasuke akan pergi dari hadapanku. Tiba-tiba turun hujan. 'Sepertinya, langitpun menangis.' Kataku sambil memandang langit di atasku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada dorongan, dan akupun terjatuh. Ketika aku membuka mataku. Kulihat Sasuke berada di atas tubuhku. Memandang mataku dengan lembut, dia tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirku dengan lembut pula. Lalu mengecup keningku dengan penuh kasih saying.

Sasukepun, bangun dan jalan menjauh dari tempatku terbaring. Kulihat sosoknya lenyap dibalik pepohonan rimbun. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk merasakan hujan yang membasuh air mataku, dan akupun membuat genjutsu di sekitar tubuhku. Agar terlihat aku dikalahkan oleh Sasuke di pertarungan ini.

Tanpa ku sadari..Aku mulai pergi ke alam mimpi. Dimana ada Sasuke menungguku untuk datang kepelukannya.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Apakah yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ?

Dan haruskah Sanao tetap melanjutkan cerita ini ?

Itu tergantung para readers dan reviewers.^^ Oh ya, kecepatan Sanao mengupdate itu karna reviewan kalian semua. terus ya…^^

Semoga para readers tak bosan membaca fic ini…^^

Dan tentang Sanao **New Story Naruto Xover Yugi Oh**.. Akan Sanao publish..mungkin sesudah ujian.

dengan judul

'**My Love Reincarnation'**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Suatu hari ada suatu organisasi yang menginginkan Naruto. Merekapun memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha, dan melintasi dimensi dengan bantuan Kyuubi, untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu Negeri yang bernama Mesir…**

**Want more ?Find out This story contain YAOI**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main], And surprise in the future**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy], ada M-Preg.**

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*


	8. Chapter 8

**Monochrome Sekai**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler [?],salah ketik, haje,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main],Future : AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..If I own.. I will change Anime Naruto a yaoi anime XD

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, tempat yang dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Find out This story contain YAOI. And this story is Naruto xover Monochrome Factor.

Author note : This is my third story … Yay ! *Jumps up and down around* And my first xover story. Maaf jika salah ketik,gaje,dll, mohon maklum saya masih pemula. Dan terimakasih yang sudah memberikan support, sehingga sanao melanjutkan fic ini *terharu*. Dan karna sanao bosan. Kuputuskan meng-update cerita ini

-Thankyou for **CCloveRuki -Chiharu ChieBby-** yang sudah mereview

=Oke deh, Bby.. wah, sanao usahakan ya.. Ya ampun sanao kurang teliti..Sanao akan coba di chapter ini.

-Thankyou for **Fuuta** yang sudah mereview

=Wah, mudah-mudahan yang ini aga panjang..^^. Umm..Akira muncul akan lama dari chapter ini, tapi sanao usahakan agar dia cepat-cepat muncul. Maka dari itu. Maaf jika disini alurnya kecepatan..

-Thankyou for **CCloveRuki -Chiharu ChieBby-** yang sudah mereview

=Iya..Sanao juga baru tau sekarang-sekarang ini..^-^Terimakasih atas sarannya..

Oh ya untuk yang bertanya tentang fb Sanao.. Fbnya sanao ke hack sama seseorang, tak bisa dibuka. Rencananya akan buat lagi.T.T

-**Annnddd Thankyou for reviewers and readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara sasuke dalam hati

' blablalablabla' = percakapan telepati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Tanpa ku sadari..Aku mulai pergi ke alam mimpi. Dimana ada Sasuke menungguku untuk datang kepelukannya.

**Monochrome Sekai**

Naruto P.O.V

Kakashi menemukanku terbaring dan penuh luka, diapun mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku sampai Konoha.

"Sasuke, benar-benar ingin melukai Naruto." bisiknya, tidak menyadari aku yang sedari tadi sudah bangun dan mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Ketika, kami hampir tiba di desa, aku berpura-pura tidur. Dan ketika aku membuka mataku lagi, aku sudah terbaring di rumah sakit. Dan yang membuatku kaget, Sakura duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur.

"Sakura ?" tanyaku kaget melihatnya ada di sini. Sakura tanpa berbicara apa-apa langsung menampar pipi kiriku. 'Aku ditampar oleh pnk banshee !' dengan reflek aku membalas tamparannya. Ku lihat matanya membesar tanda kaget.

"Kenapa Sakura kamu menamparku ?" tanyaku sinis. "Karna kamu telah gagal membawa Sasuke-kun. Dan kamu pantas mendapatkannya." jawabnya dengan nada kesal. Akupun memejanmkan mataku, 'Hah? Hanya gara-gara itu dia menamparku? Dasar dia benar-benar … Dan enak saja, dia berkata seperti itu, dia yang lebih pantas menerimanya. ', "Apa ! Hanya karna itu kamu menamparku !" teriakku.

Terlihat tubuhnya yang kaget, mungkin tak menyangka aku bisa meneriakinya seperti itu. Tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya, dengan cara menatap tajam kearah mataku. "Lalu, mengapa kamu balas menamparku ?", "Karna kamu benar-benar pantas menerimanya. Jika kamu bisa menghalangi Sasuke, ketika dia akan pergi. Semua ini takkan terjadi" jawabku sinis.

Wajahnya menjadi sangat merah karna kesal, dan diapun keluar dari ruangan ini.

'Hah, syukurlah dia sudah pergi. Aku benar-benar malas berbicara dengannya.' Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

Setelah aku sembuh, aku di ajak Jiraiya untuk berkelana selama 2 tahun bersamanya.

Akupun setuju dan pergi bersamanya.

-Time Skip-

2 years late

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Konoha. Seperti apa ya, sekarang ?" tanyaku pada Jiraiya.

"Nanti juga kamu akan tau" jawab Jiraiya. Kamipun sampai di desa Konoha dan langsung pergi menemui Tsunade.

Sebelum itu, Aku bertemu Sakura.

"Hei, Naruto" sapanya. "Hei" jawabku singkat. Kesunyianpun menyelimuti kami. Karna, melihat Sakura tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Akupu langsung pergi menjauh darinya.

"Na..Naruto !" kudengar Sakura memanggilku, tanpa sadar seringaipun muncul di wajahku. Tanpa melihat wajahnya, aku menjawab.

"Ada apa Sakura ?". "Aku ingin…meminta maaf. Waktu itu aku menamparmu, aku tak sadar aku ya …Naruto" katanya dengan nada yang sedih. 'Tak sadar katanya ? Terserahlah'.

"Tenang saja Sakura…Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu…Sudah..aku pergi dulu", aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju Tsunade. Diperjalanan aku bertemu dengan Team Hinata dan Team Shikamaru.

"Tsunade nee chan ?" kataku sabil membukakan pintu sedikit.

"Oh Naruto, kemarilah.." aku mengikuti permintaannya, dan mendekatinya.

Hal yang selanjutnya ia lakukan benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

"Otouto, akhirnya..aku bertemu denganmu juga." Kata Tsunade sambil memeluk tubuhku.

"Iya.." jawabku senang. "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto sebelum aku memberikan informasi ini kepada Sakura dan Kakashi. Aku ingin kamu yang pertama mengetahui." Katanya serius. "Apa itu nee chan ?" tanyaku.

¤¤¤PAGE BREAK¤¤NARU CHAN KAWAI DESU YO¤¤PAGE BREAK¤¤¤

"Naruto, Akan ada yang menggantikan posisi Sasuke di team 7. Dia bernama Sai. Sebenarnya dia adalah anbunya Danzou. Aku ingin kau memata-matainya. Karna aku yakin Danzou bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru. Dan, aku membuatkan guru pembingbing selain Kakashi. Nicknamenya adalah Yamato, anggota anbu. Oh ya bagaimana keadaan Sasuke ?" nada serius Tsunade terganti oleh nada humor pada saat di akhir kata.

"Dia..baik-baik saja kok.." jawabku senang. Yang tau tentang rencanaku dan Sasuke hanyalah Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Setelah Tsunade selesai berbicara diapun duduk kembali di kursinya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sakura ,Kakashi dan 2 orang yang tak dikenal datang.

"Misi kalian adalah misi tingkat A, Subaku no Gaara, kazekage. Diculik oleh anggota Akatsuki yang didinyalir bernama Sasori. Kalian akan pergi bersama dengan Team akan berangkat siang ini. Jadi sebaiknya kalian ." kata Tsunade.

"Baik." Kamipun pergi kerumah masing-masing, sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, mataku sempat bertemu dengan Tsunade. Matanya yang menggambarkan kekhawatiran. 'Pasti karna ini menyangkut Akatsuki.'. Akupun tersenyum. Dan kulihat kekhawatirannya luput dari matanya. Dan dia menganggukan kepalanya. Akupun menutup pintu dan pulang menuju rumahku.

Ketika aku sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangku. 'Sasuke ?' tanyaku lewat telepati. Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke membalas telepatiku, 'Ya Naruto ?'. 'Sekarang ini, aku akan pergi menjalan misi tingkat A. Untuk menyelamatkan Gaara dari Akatsuki', aku menutup pintu apartemenku lalu menguncinya. Akupun pergi ketempat pertemuan yang di tentukan tadi.

'Dengan siapa kamu menjalankan misi Naruto ?' tanya Sasuke. 'Dengan Team Gai, dan Sakura, Kakashi,Said an Yamato' jawabku singkat.

'Sai, Yamato? Siapa itu ?' tanyanya lagi. 'Sai adalah orang yang sekarang menempati posisimu di team 7 sekarang dan Yamato sama seperti Kakashi.'.

'Sepertinya, aku tidak akan suka 'Sai'' kata Sasuke. 'Tenang saja Sasuke. Di hatiku tidak akan ada yang menggantikanmu.' kataku sambil tersenyum. Sasukepun tersenyum. 'Sedang apa Sasuke ?' tanyaku. 'Aku sedang beristirahat, habis latihan dengan 'ular'', 'oh begitu. Sasuke..Aku pasti akan membawamu pergi dari sana secepatnya.'. 'Baiklah aku tunggu Naruto. Dan hati-hati dalam misimu..'.

'Baik..'.

Setelah itupun telepati kami diputus oleh Sasuke.

Dan aku sudah sampai ditempat pertemuan.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian. Semuanyapun sudah lengkap berkumpul tinggal menunggu Kakashi.

"Halo semua nama saya Kapten Yamato. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Dan ini adalah Sai." Katanya sambil menunjuk sosok pemuda berambut hitam. Jika dilihat dari fisiknya mirip Sasuke. Tapi kepribadiannya sama sekali tidak mirip.

Ketika kami sampai di desa Suna. Sakura segera mengobati luka kankurou yang cukup parah. Sebelum pingsan Kankurou memberikanku 1 kain kecil yang berasal dari jubah Sasori.

Besok harinya, Kakashi mensumon pakkun dan kamipun berangkat menuju markas Akatsuki dengan ditemani oleh nenek Chiyo, neneknya Sasori.

Dengan kerja sama yang lumayan baik, kami berhasil membuka dan masuk ke dala markas.

'Sepertinya...ini..salah satu markas Akatsuki'.

Aku melihat tubuh Gaara yang tak bernafas si duduki Deidara, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang berambut pirang panjang. 'Sepertinya orang yang disebelahnya adalah Sasori'.

Sebelum 'karya' Deidara memakan Gaara. Aku dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan jurusku dan berhasil mendapatkan Gaara. Dan aku berhasil menyadarkan Sasori dan Deidara bahwa mereka tidak pantas menjadi orang jahat.

Nenek Chiyo mati karna mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan Gaara.

Sasori dan Deidara diterima kembali menjadi penduduk Suna, ketika ditawari untuk menjadi shinobi desa Suna. Mereka menolak dengan alasan igin menjadi penduduk desa biasa.

Setelah misi selesai kamipun pulang ke desa Konoha. Aku sangat senang sekali, Gaara baik-baik saja. Walaupun Shukaku direbut. Aku pasti akan merebutnya kembali.

Aku harus membuat segel untuk membuat jinchuriki tidak mati jika biju direbut dari tubuhnya.

¤¤¤¤¤PAGE BREAK ¤¤¤¤¤SASUNARU¤¤¤¤¤PAGEBREAK¤¤¤¤¤

Setelah tiba di desa Konoha. Jiraiya mengunjungiku, dan akupun memberitahukan keinginanku untuk menciptakan segel seperti itu. Dengan bantuan Jiraiya akupun dapat menyelesaikan pembuatan segel itu dalam waktu 4 hari. Dan segel itu sangat banyak fungsinya.

2 hari setelah itu, team 7 dipanggil Tsunade untuk membicarakan misi yang akan dilakukan.

Setelah semua anggota team 7 berkumpul...

"Team 7, misi kalian adalah menemui Kabuto Yakushi mantan mata-mata Sasori dan sekarang kaki tangannya Orochimaru. Peta akan ku berikan saat kalian berangkat. Kalian berangkat besok pagi. Maka istirahatlah yang cukup. Kalian dibubarkan !"

Setelah itu kamipun keluar dari ruangan Tsunade,.

"Naruto ?", "Ya, nee chan ? ada apa ?" tanyaku.

"Di misi ini, rumornya terkait dengan Orochmaru. Beitahukan Sasuke mengenai hal ini. Dan bagaimana gerak-gerik Sai ?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Sai..Aku belum bisa memprediksikannya, karna dia sangat diam. Diam tak wajar. Tapi aku akan terus memantaunya. Dan aku akan memberitahu Sasuke hal." Kataku dengan nada humor terselip didalamnya.

"Baiklah...", "Oyasumi nee chan..".

Setelah itupun aku langsung pulang kerumah.

Naruto'a apartemen

Selesai mandi aku langsung mengganti baju training hitamku dengan piyama biru dan aku memakai topi tidur.

'Sasuke ? Masih bangun ?' tanyaku lewat telepati. 'Ya, bagaimana misinya Naruto ?' tanya Sasuke, dengan nada jkhawatir tentunya.

'Baik. Semuanya selesai dengan berhasil menyadarkan Sasori dan Deidara mereka itu tidak jahat. Tetapi nenek Sasori meninggal ntuk menyelamatkan Gaara.'. 'Aku turut berduka untuk Sasori. Oh ya ? Narutoku memang hebat.' Puji Sasuke. Pipiku langsung mendengar kata-katanya.

'Mou Sasuke, sudahlah..'. Sasuke yang mendengarku langsung tertawa. Aku pun menyembunyikan wajahku di tanganku. 'Oh ya Sasuke. Besok misiku selanjutnya. Misi menemui Kabuto. Kabuto adalah mantan mata-mata Sasori. Dan sepertinya 'ular' akan ikut bertamu.' Seringaiku muncul di wajahku yang lembut. 'Oh..Selamat bersenang-senang Naruto. Dan pastinya aku akan menantikanmu. Sudahlah, kau tidur sekaran. Istirahatlah yang cukup.' Kata Sasuke menasihati.

'iya..iya..Oyasumi Suke..' aku memejamkan mataku. 'Oyasumi koibito', aku yangmendengar langsung membuka mata, dank u pegang pipiku. Terasa panas, dan suara yang kudengar adalah suara tawa Sasuke.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Apakah yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ?

Dan haruskah Sanao tetap melanjutkan cerita ini ?

Itu tergantung para readers dan reviewers.^^ Oh ya, kecepatan Sanao mengupdate itu karna reviewan kalian semua. terus ya…^^

Semoga para readers tak bosan membaca fic ini…^^

Dan tentang Sanao **New Story Naruto Xover Yugi Oh**.. Akan Sanao publish..mungkin sesudah ujian.

dengan judul

'**My Love Reincarnation'**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Suatu hari ada suatu organisasi yang menginginkan Naruto. Merekapun memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha, dan melintasi dimensi dengan bantuan Kyuubi, untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu Negeri yang bernama Mesir…**

**Want more ?Find out This story contain YAOI**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main], And surprise in the future**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy], ada M-Preg.**

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*


	9. Chapter 9

**Monochrome Sekai**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler [?],salah ketik, haje,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main],Future : AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..If I own.. I will change Anime Naruto a yaoi anime XD

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, tempat yang dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Find out This story contain YAOI. And this story is Naruto xover Monochrome Factor.

Author note : This is my third story … Yay ! *Jumps up and down around* And my first xover story. Maaf jika salah ketik,gaje,dll, mohon maklum saya masih pemula. Dan terimakasih yang sudah memberikan support, sehingga sanao melanjutkan fic ini *terharu*. Dan karna sanao bosan. Kuputuskan meng-update cerita ini

-Thankyou for **Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta **yang sudah mereview

=Iya nih..Dan ceritanya sudah dipublish, dengan judul My Love Reincarnation. ^^. Oke, terimakasih

-Thankyou for **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Terimakasih … Sanao malah maaf sekali karna mempublishnya pada saat seperti ini. Ada yang sedang menjalani ujian semester.

- Thankyou for **Kuroyuki** yang sudah mereview

=Iya nih..Kemunculan aki akan lama..Tapi dengan habisnya ujian..pasti sanao update kilat kok..*wink*

-Thankyou for **Orange Naru** yang sudah mereview

=Tentu…^^. Ya ampun…^^. Pasti ada balesannya kok…*evil smile*. Oke..Terimakasih..

-Thankyou for **HaikuReSanovA** yang sudah mereview

=Ehehehe..^^a. Terimakasih *bow*

Tidak apa-apa kok..bagi yang tak mereview..Asal karya Sanao dibaca saja..Sudah membuat Sanao gembira…^^

-**Annnddd Thankyou for reviewers and readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

Warn : Sasuke yang rada Pyscho

' blablalablabla' = suara sasuke dalam hati

' blablalablabla' = percakapan telepati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

. 'Oyasumi koibito', aku yangmendengar langsung membuka mata, dan aku memegangi pipiku yang sangat panas.

**Monochrome Sekai**

Naruto P.O.V

Aku berjalan keluar dari apartemenku menuju ke gerbang desa Konoha, untuk pergi menjalankan misi. Ketika aku sampai disana Sai, Sakura, dan Kapten Yamato sudah berada disana.

Kamipun langsung dari desa konoha.

[Dari sini alur sama dengan di komiknya.]

Kami berhasil membawa Sai dan berada di pihak kami lagi. Sekarang kami mencoba untunk mencari lokasi Sasuke. Dan aku, tidak termasuk dengan kata 'kami' itu.

'Sasuke..Sai mencarimu..Sepertinya dia yang pertama menemukanmu.' kataku pada Sasuke lewat telepati. 'Baiklah.' jawab Sasuke, 'Sasuke..Kamu..habis bangun tidur ?' tanyaku lembut dan sedikit takut. Sasuke sangat menyeram ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya. "Yup…dan sepertinya pertemuanku dengan Sai akan menarik." jawabnya, dengan tawa yang dapat membuatku merinding.

'Baiklah..terserahmu saja..' jawabku tenang.'. Beberapa menit setelah itu, terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras.

'Ck…Dasar Sadsuke !' pikirku kesal.

Author P.O.V

Naruto bersama Kapten Yamato berlari kearah sumber ledakan tersebut. Ketika mereka hampir sampai. 'Here..I go..Sasuke!' mendengar aku berteriak melalui telepati. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Naruto memasang topengnya lagi. Dan berlari ke daerah yang terang itu. Ketika dia sudah sampai, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Topengnya dia pakai denga sempurna.

"Oh jadi..Diakah yang menggantikan posisiku di team 7 ?" tanya Sasuke dingin. 'Naruto, kamu bilang waktu itu kamu ditampar oleh Sakura kan ?' tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto melalui telepati.', 'Ya..memang mengapa Sasuke ?' tanya Naruto.

'Sepertinya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu koibito' kata Sasuke, dan sukses membuat pipi Naruto menjadi merah. Pemandangan ini membuat Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

Anggota team yang lain, bingung melihat reaksi mereka berdua. Lalu Sasuke dan Narutopun melakukan peran mereka.

"Kali ini aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua !" kata Sasuke. Diapun mengangkat tangan kirinya. Kemudian muncullah Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

Yang membicarakan tentang Itachi dan Akatsuki. Sasuke masih memandang ke arah Naruto. 'Naruto !' dengan aba-aba seperti itu.

Naruto memakai jurusnya dan tiba-tiba berada di belakang Kabuto. Kabuto yang kaget, tidak bisa mengelak 2 pedang Naruto. Yang berhasil menancap di 2 organ vitalnya, yaitu di jantungnya dan paru-parunya sehingga dia mati seketika.

Sedangkan Sasuke, mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan membuat Chidori dengan tangan kiri yang di pegang oleh Orochimaru. Sukses membuatnya, tak bisa bergerak.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah mengetahui kelemahan Orochimaru. Dan ketika Orochimaru tak bisa bergerak, Naruto langsung melepaskan Rasengan Odamanya ke Orochimaru. Ketika Orochimaru akan memindahkan tubuhnya lewat mulutnya lagi. Sasuke langsung men-Chidori mulutnya. Sehingga dia mati menyusul partnernya.

Setelah Kabuto dan Orochimaru mati, Naruto berkata "Dark Elements : Destroy and Absorb the Death Body !". Perlahan kegelapan menyelimuti tubuh Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Dan menelan tubuh mereka. Setelah selesai memakan tubuh mereka.

Sasukepun tertawa, "Ahahaha..Akhirnya kekuatan ini kita miliki !" teriak Sasuke. "Tentu saja Suke.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ini…apa maksudnya ini ?" Tanya Sakura yang sekarang ini gemetaran.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. "Oh..kamu kan yang menampar Naruto-ku ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Sedingin 20 balok es batu.

Naruto langsung berpindah tempat, bersiap memukul Sai dan Kapten Yamato.

Ketika mereka berdua tak sadarkan diri. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya membentuk segel, "Dark elements : Comatose, Lost Memory !".

Sasuke yang sekarang perlahan-lahan mendekati Sakura dengan memasang seringainya, dan matanya yang memerah akibat sharingan. "Kamu membuat Naruto menderita ,-",sebelum Sasuke sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. Sakura memotongnya, "Kamu bukan Sasuke ku lagi. Dan mengapa yang kamu pikirkan selalu saja Naruto ?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang telah meneteskan air mata.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menampar Sakura sangat keras di pipi kirinya.

"Kamu ! Beraninya kamu berkata kalau aku adalah milikmu ! Aku hanya dimiliki oleh Naruto ! Dan alasan mengapa aku selalu memikirkan Naruto. Karna aku MENCINTAINYA ! Jadi jangan sekali-kali kamu menyakitinya lagi !", "terimalah balasanku ini. Shadow : Sharingan Illusion", seketika Sakura pingsan dan mulai berteriak ketakutan.

"Silent Barrier !" Barrier yang berbentuk seperti gelembung, menyelimuti Kapten Yamato, Sai, dan Sakura. Dan membawa mereka terapung di barrier itu.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, langsung jatuh duduk. Dan Sasuke yang menyadari hal ini, langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kamu tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Naruto yang semula memandang ke bawah, beralih memandang Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa benar kamu mencintaiku ?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Benar Naruto…Aku mencintaimu.. Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku ?" tanya Sasuke. "Te..tentu saja aku mau.." jawab Naruto.

Karna senangnya Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan berputar-putar seperti gerakan dalam dansa. Lalu Sasuke memeluk Naruto, mengecup dahinya, dan berkata, "Terimakasih Naruto. Aku janji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu… Dan aku akan selalu menjagamu" kata Sasuke sambil memandang lembut Naruto.

"Aku pegang janjimu Sasuke.." kata Naruto senang.

Sesudah itu mereka membebaskan para tawanan Orochimaru. Dan menunjuk salah satu teman Sasuke yaitu : Kimimaro untuk menjadi Otokage.

Lalu mereka berduapun berjalan pulang menuju Konoha. Dengan diikuti oleh 3 barrier yang membawa Sai, Kapten Yamato, dan Sakura.

Setengah di perjalanan menuju Konoha. Naruto melepaskan mereka bertiga dari barrier, menghapus ingatan mereka dan menggantinya dengan ingatan yang baru. Dan untuk Sakura, Naruto menambahkan ingatan pada saat Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya. Yang menjadi bukti bahwa Sasuke hanya miliknya seorang.

Setelah mereka tiba di Desa Konoha, mereka langsung melapor ke Tsunade.

Sasuke diterima kembali oleh Konoha dan dijadikan Ninja tingkatan Chuunin bersamaan dengan Naruto. Beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto datang ke Mansion Senju milik Tsunade.

Setelah memasang barrier yang kedap suara.

"Nee chan…Aku dan Sasuke berencana akan pergi dari desa ini untuk mengembara kurang lebih 2 tahun." Kata Naruto kepada Tsunade.

"Untuk apa otouto ?" tanya Tsunade cemas. "Tujuan utama kami adalah menemukan semua Jinchuuriki dan membebaskan Bijuu yang berada di tubuh mereka." kata Sasuke tenang.

"APA ! Membebaskan Bijuu ! Apa tidak berbahaya ?" tanya Tsunade yang masih terkaget oleh rencana mereka.

"Sebenarnya..Bijuu itu di segel di tubuh Jinchuuriki bukan karena mereka melakukan sesuatu yang jahat seperti Kyuubi. Kyuubipun pada saat itu dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Mereka di manfaatkan oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan kekuatan mereka. Sehingga, kami akan membebaskan para Bijuu itu. Setelah mereka di bebaskan, Bijuu akan kembali ke tempat asalnya." Jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan ijinkan kalian pergi. Lalu alasan lainnya ?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Alasan yang kedua adalah Kami akan mencari anggota-anggota Akatsuki. Dan berusaha membuat mereka bekerja sama dengan kami. Tujuan kami yang terakhir adalah untuk membunuh Madara Uchiha" kata Sasuke.

"Madara Uchiha ? Bukankah dia..?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Entah menapa. Dia tidak mati ketika melawan Hokage pertama di lembah akhir. Jika dia benar-benar jahat. Maka prioritas utama kami adalah Membunuh Madara Uchiha." kata Naruto menambahkan.

"Baiklah. Kalian hati-hati dalam perjalanan. Biar aku yang memberitahu teman-teman kalian" kata Tsunade.

"Terimakasih Nee chan.." kata Naruto sambil memeluk Tsunade. Tsunadepun memeluk Naruto. "Oh ya..Kalian sudah bersama kan ?" tanya Tsunade.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade. Wajah Naruto menjadi merah padam. Dan Sasuke menampakkan seringainya di wajah tampannya.

"Oke kalau begitu. Kalian di bubarkan." Perintah Tsunade dengan nada yang senang. Senang melihat otoutonya akhirnya mendapatkan orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Selamat jalan kalian berdua.." kata Tsunade.

Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Naruto pulang kerumah, membereskan semua barang-barang. Dan langsung berangkat. Tujuan mereka yang pertama adalah Sanbi. Karna Ichibi dan Nibi yang sudah tertangkap oleh Akatsuki.

Dalam **misi pertama **itu, mereka dengan mudah menemukan Sanbi disebuah Danau yang berada diperbatasan antara Kumogakure dan Otogakure. Setelah sampai disana, Narutopun berbincang-bincang dengan Sanbi.

"Kalian berdua..Mau apa datang ketempatku ini? Apa kalian akan menangkapku juga ?" tanya Sanbi pada mereka berdua. Naruto menutup matanya, lalu membuka kembali matanya, yang semula berwarna biru cerah menjadi berwarna merah darah dengan pupil seperti kucing.

"Ka..kamu.. ?" tanya Sanbi ketakutan. "Kami berdua adalah keturunan dari Kyuubi. Dia memberikan kami kekuatan. Dan tujuan kami sekarang adalah mengembalikanmu ke tempatmu semula." Kata Sasuke tenang.

"Aku..percaya pada kalian berdua..kalian benar-benar keturunan Kyuubi. Dan Kyuubi adalah saudaraku." Kata Sanbi.

"Purify ! Restore !"

Sasuke pun membebaskan Sanbi dengan cepat dan Naruto mengembalikan Sanbi ketempat asalnya. Yaitu tempat para bijuu berkuasa mengatur makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka.

"Terimakasih..Wahai keturunan Kyuubi" setelah itu Sanbipun menghilang.

**Misi ke dua**, yaitu mencari yonbi [ekor empat.] dan ekor tujuh (n : Sanao lupa dengan nama-nama bijuu. Jadi maaf jika namanya salah).

Tidak mereka sangka, ternyata bijuu ekor empat dan tujuh, tinggal bersama-sama.

Sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk mengembalikan ekor empat dan tujuh ke tempat asal mereka.

Setelah selesai mengembalikan mereka. Tinggallah ekor lima dan ekor delapan.

Yang mereka temukan pertama kali adalah Utakata pemegang bijuu ekor lima. Memang tidak mudah mengambil bijuu dari Utakata. Tetapi dengan beberapa waktu, Utakata akhirnya setuju, dan dimulailah proses pengembalian bijuu ekor lima. Utakatapun dapat hidup seperti manusia bisa ditemani oleh muridnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Jinchuriki yang memegang bijuu ekor 8, sangatlah berat. Mereka harus menghadapi Raikage terlebih dahulu. Dengan tinggal selama 2 bulan di desa tempat Jinchuuriki itu tinggal, akhirnya mereka mendpat ijin untuk mengembalikan ekor 8 ke tempatnya.

Raikage yang melihatnya, sangat terkagum-kagum dan berkata , "Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan adikku.". Setelah itu tujuan terakhir mereka adalah Mencari anggota-anggota Akatsuki.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Para readers dan reviewers, sekarang telah dibuka vote. Siapa saja yang akan bekerja sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke selain Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara.

Pein

Konan

Nagato

Kisame

Hidan

Kakuzu

Zetsu

Vote dimulai dari sekarang dan akan ditutup pada chapter selanjutnya. Jadi waktunya lumayan singkat. Teruslah untuk memvote. K ?

Apakah yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ?

Dan haruskah Sanao tetap melanjutkan cerita ini ?

Itu tergantung para readers dan reviewers.^^ Oh ya, kecepatan Sanao mengupdate itu karna reviewan kalian semua. terus ya…^^

Semoga para readers tak bosan membaca fic ini…^^

Dan tentang Sanao **New Story Naruto Xover Yugi Oh**.. berjudul :

'**Love Reincarnation'**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Suatu hari ada suatu organisasi yang menginginkan Naruto. Merekapun memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha, dan melintasi dimensi dengan bantuan Kyuubi, untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu Negeri yang bernama Mesir…**

**Want more ?Find out This story contain YAOI**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main], And surprise in the future**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy], ada M-Preg.**

**Sanao pun mempublishkan fic baru, berjudul :**

'**Ever Since I meet You'**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan kisah bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki. *AU*. Mix Song fic. Pairing : Sasunaru [main and yaoi couple], ItaOC [het couple]**

**Warning : This story contain YAOI [boyxboy]**

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*


	10. Chapter 10

**Monochrome Sekai**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler [?],salah ketik, haje,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main],Future : AkiraNaru [yaoi], or SasuNaruAkira [threesome]

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…..If I own.. I will change Anime Naruto into a YAOI anime XD

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, the wolf demon shadow, terjebak di sebuah tempat dan waktu yang tak diketahui, tempat yang dikenal dengan nama Abysiss. Disegel oleh kakaknya tersayang saat pembantaian klan Uchiha. Takdir membuat dia menjadi seseorang shadow. The one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Find out This story contain YAOI. And this story is Naruto xover Monochrome Factor.

Author note : This is my third story … Yay ! *Jumps up and down around* And my first xover story. Maaf jika salah ketik,gaje,dll, mohon maklum saya masih pemula. Dan terimakasih yang sudah memberikan support, sehingga sanao melanjutkan fic ini *terharu*. Dan karna sanao bosan. Kuputuskan meng-update cerita ini

-Thankyou for **Uzumaki Andin **yang sudah mereview

=Terimakasih …^^

-Thankyou for **Anata Kiyoshi **yang sudah mereview

=chan ^^. Terimakasih *bow* Aduh..Tidak kok, Cuma kebetulan ada kamus spanish. Jadi maaf jika salah spell dan gramarnya.

-Thankyou for **Luna lovebad **yang sudah mereview

=Halo..^^.Ehehe.^^a. Terimakasih …

-Thankyou for **Sakura'UtsukushiiYoru** yang sudah mereview

=Karna Sasuke sudah rindu akan uke tercintanya XD, sebenarnya sih Sasuke ngemis-ngemis ke author dibelakang layar supaya dia bersama uke tercintanya lagi *ditendang teme*. Setuju ! Ahaha ya ampun..*laugh*. terimakasih

-Thankyou for **Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta **yang sudah mereview

=Aih…Sanao lupa..*panik*. Terlanjur dia ekor 5. Ekornya hilang 1 digigit reibi supaya reibi punya ekor. XD *dibogem utakata*.

-Thankyou for **Tsuki no Akaiichi** yang sudah mereview

=halo ^^ terimakasih..Sanao terharu sekali mendengarnya *ambil tisu*. Itachi,Deidara, dan Sasori sudah menjadi teman..Yay ! Sama-sama ^^

-Thankyou for **Orange Naru** yang sudah mereview

=Yey ! *ikutan gembira*. Tentu *evil smirk*. Oke deh ^-~

Tidak apa-apa kok..bagi yang tak mereview..Asal karya Sanao dibaca saja..Sudah membuat Sanao gembira…^-^

-**Annnddd Thankyou for reviewers and readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara sasuke dalam hati

' blablalablabla' = percakapan telepati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Setelah itu tujuan terakhir mereka adalah Mencari anggota-anggota Akatsuki.

**Monochrome Sekai**

Naruto P.O.V

Kami berjalan dan tiba di sebuah markas Akatsuki dengan cepat. Berkat bantuan dari Itachi. Di perjalanan itu kami bertemu dengan satu-satunya anggota perempuan di Akatsuki yang bernama Konan ditemani oleh Pein. Dengan beberapa kompromi dan perjanjian akhirnya kami setuju untuk bekerja sama. Merekapun menghubungi Nagato yang langsung mensetujui hal-hal yang kami tawarkan.

Setelah itu kami melesat pergi ke Markas Akatsuki.'Naruto, Sasuke otouto… Aku sudah berhasil mengajak Kisame untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Dengan ini, anggota Akatsuki yang masih tersisa yaitu Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu dan Madara sendiri. Ketika kalian akan menghadapi Madara. Aku akan ikut membantu.' Kata Itachi dalam telepati.

'Baiklah !' jawabku dan Sasuke serempak.

Ketika hampir sampai di markas Akatsuki kami bertemu dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu.

Author P.O.V

"Beruntung sekali, kami menemukan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan Sasuke Uchiha. Pastinya akan membawakan uang yang sangat banyak." kata Kakuzu kepada partnernya.

''Terserah ! Yang pasti aku akan menghadapi bocah Uchiha itu !" kata Hidan sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Narutopun menyeringai, "Baiklah Sasuke. Hadapi dia !" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke berlari ke arah Hidan, dengan cepat dia menggunakan pedang miliknya. [bentuk pedang sama seperti pedang yang ia pakai pada saat Shipuden]. Dia arahkan pedangnya ke kepala Hidan yang langsung ditangkis oleh Hidan dengan mengunakan senjatanya [sama seperti melawan Shikamaru].

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung mengarahkan kakinya untuk menendang Hidan, tetapi ditahan oleh tangan Hidan, lalu Sasuke berteriak, "Chidori Nagashi !" aliran listrikpun mengalir dari tubuh Sasuke ke tubuh Hidan.

"Aku…Tidak bisa bergerak!" kata Hidan panik. "Jurus paralyze sukses." Kata Sasuke sambil menampakkan seringai di wajahnya.

-di pihak Naruto-

Naruto yang beradu kekuatan taijutsu denan Kakuzu, mulai mengambil pedangnya, pedangnya yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke, bedanya di pedang Naruto berwarna silver [hampir mirip dengan pedang Rukia Kuchiki dari Bleach] yang dia panggil dari kalungnya [aksesoris seperti MAR].

Dengan itu Naruto melayangkan pedangnya kearah perut Kakuzu, tapi tiba-tiba serabut-serabut hitam keluar dari tubuh lawannya, lalu membelit tubuh Naruto, Kakuzu membuat segel jurus dengan tangannya dan berteriak, "Earth jutsu: Shacking earth !" seketika tanah di sekitar Naruto bergetar dan membelah.

Naruto berteriak, "Mundo : apantallar mundo reflectar duplo saltera jutsu !" [1] tanpa membentuk segel jurus karena tangannya yang diikat oleh Kakuzu. Dan serangan itu sukses melepaskan ikatannya. Narutopun menyeringai senang.

-Sasuke-

"Entenebrecido elemento : potente arma saltera" [2], pedang Sasuke terselubungi oleh kabut gelap, lalu Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah leher Hidan dan berteriak "Enroscar : rebanada saltera !" [3] ketika mengayunkan pedang, terasa angin yang semakin kencang dan sukses dengan mudah membuat kepala Hidan terlepas dari badannya.

Sementara Kakuzu yang melihat hal ini, melompat mendekati Hidan dan membuat segel jurus "Thunder jutsu : Storm thunder!" seketika langitpun menjadi gelap dan mendung lalu munculah kilat yang menuju kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam di tempat masih memasang seringainya. Ketika petir-petir itu mendekat, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas lalu berkata, "Cerilla elemento : apantallar cerilla disparador !" [4] barrierpun muncul disekitar Naruto. Melindungi Naruto dari petir-petir itu.

Setelah serangan berhenti, Hidan berkata, "Kakuzu, kembalikan tubuhku kembali!" tanpa menunggu lama, Kakuzu memasangkan kembali kepala Hidan dengan serabutnya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto membuat wajah dan berkata "Eww" dan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah coolnya.

Setelah itu, Hidanpun berdiri kembali. "Baiklah mari kita selesaikan !" dengan itu Hidanpun bergerak menuju Sasuke dengan senjatanya yang lumayan besar itu, berusaha untuk melukai tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil menghindari serangan dari Hidan, tetapi Hidan berhasil melukai Sasuke walaupun sedikit.

Hidan membawa Darah Sasuke yang berada di senjatanya dan menjilatnya. Dengan itu Hidan membuat sesuatu gambar yang berbentuk lingkaran yang didalamnya terdapat segitiga dengan darahnya. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi berwarna hitam-putih, Hidan pun berteriak, "Inilah kekuatan Janshin sama !"

-di Naruto-

'Mengapa dia memiliki jurus tanah dan petir ? Itu tidak biasa.' Pikir Naruto. 'Sasuke ! Aku akan meminjam kekkai genkai mu sebentar..' kata Naruto. 'Baiklah.' Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali, terlihatlah kekkai genkai klan Uchiha, yaitu : Sharingan. "Sharingan !" dengan itu Naruto melihat tubuh Kakuzu.

'Mustahil, dia bukan klan Uchiha ! Tetapi mengapa dia mempunyai Sharingan !' pikir Kakuzu.

Narutopun melihat bahwa di balik Kakuzu terdapat empat topeng yang berisi empat elemen. Yang bertindak sebagai jantung. 'kalau begitu aku harus menghancurkan lima jantung miliknya. Baiklah.'

"Sharingan : acrecer apresurar y poderio !" [5] dengan itu Naruto dapat menambah kecepatannya. Dia mulai menggunakannya. Dengan sekejap mata, Narutopun menghilang.

'Kemana jinchuriki itu ?' tanya Kakuzu. Setelah itu, Naruto muncul dari belakang Kakuzu dan berteriak "Entenebrecido elemento : degollar al colmando poderio!"[6]

jurus ini berbetuk seperti rasengan dengan perbedaan warna, warna jurus ini adalah ungu dengan tingkat kekuatan tinggi melebihi rasen shuriken. Dengan jurus ini lima jantung Kakuzu dapat dihancurkan dengan satu kali serangan.

"AAAARRrrggh !" teriak Kakuzu kesakitan. Seketika Kakuzupun mati, tergeletak tak berdaya.

Hidan yang mendengar teriakan Kakuzu, menjadi gelisah.

"Dengan itu. Kamupun akan segera menyusul temanmu itu. " seringai Sasuke. "Aku adalah immortal ! Aku tidak bisa dibunuh ! Kau lah yang akan mati ! Terimalah ini !" dengan itu Hidanpun menancapkan senjatanya tepat di jantungnya.

Membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan darah. "Kena juga kau !" kata Hidan senang.

Sasuke membuka mata yang sedari tadi ia tutup dan dengan itu Sharingannyapun muncul. 'Thanks Sasuke untuk Sharingannya' kata Naruto dalam telepati. 'No prob' jawab Sasuke. 'Ya sudahlah cepat bereskan!''Baiklah'.

Lalu Sasuke mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Sama seperti dirimu. Akupun seorang immortal. Dengan itu…"Enroscar : tornado enroscar !" [7] teriak Naruto yang mengayunkan pedangnya dari belakang Hidan, membuat Hidan melayang jauh.

Dengan itu, Sasukepun menghilang sama seperti Naruto tadi. Muncul di belakang Hidan lalu berkata, "Entenebrecido elemento : arma colmando saltera !" [8] pedang Sasukepun berubah warna yang semula berwarna biru hitam, menjadi hitam sepenuhnya dengan itu Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya ketubuh Hidan. "heh..Dengan jurus seperti itu kau tidak dapat membunuhku!" kata Hidan menampakkan seringainya.

"Jika, tidak bisa dibunuh. Maka, aku akan menghancurkanmu ." kata Sasuke tenang. "A..apa!-" belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke berkata , "Entenebrecido elemento : degollar colmando ! " [9], Jurus ini sama seperti jurus ledakan tetapi dengan tingkat kekuatan yang lebih tinggi dan tingkat akurat yang tinggi pula dapat meluluh lantahkan musuh dengan sekejap mata

Dengan itupun berakhirlah pertarungan ini, dengan Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai pemenang.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk. "Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Naruto. "Sial, dia menusuk perutku" gumam Sasuke kesal. Naruto langsung berkata "Curativo : colmando curarse !" dengan jurus penyembuhan tingkat tinggi yang dikembangkan oleh Naruto, yang dapat menyembuhkan kondisi buruk dengan cepat sama halnya penyembuhan dengan chakra Kyuubi.

"Sasuke, kita istirahat dulu. Besok, kita lanjutkan kembali." Kata Naruto. "Oke..Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Aniki.". 'Aniki. Aku dan Naruto sudah membunuh 2 anggota Akatsuki, yaitu : Hidan dan Kakuzu. Kami sekarang akan beristirahat. Besok kami akan tiba di markas Akastuki.' Kata Sasuke lewat telepati. 'Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu otouto. Jaga Naruto baik-baik' kata Itachi. 'Baik !'.

Dengan itu Sasuke dan Narutopun membangun tenda dan beristirahat disana.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

An : Mundo : apantallar mundo reflectar duplo saltera jutsu

= Earth : shield earth reflect attack

Entenebrecido elemento : potente arma saltera

=Dark element : Powerful weapon attack

enroscar : rebanada saltera

=Wind : Slice Attack

Cerilla elemento : apantallar cerilla disparador

=Light element : Shield light release

Sharingan : acrecer apresurar y poderio !

=Sharingan : Increase speed and power

Entenebrecido elemento : degollar al colmando poderio

=Dark elemnt : Destroy with full power

Enroscar : tornado enroscar

=Wind : Tornado wind

Entenebrecido elemento : arma colmando saltera !"

=Dark Element : Weapon full attack

Entenebrecido elemento : degollar colmando

=Dark Elements : Full Destroy

Curativo : Colmando curarse

=Healing : full heal

Para readers dan reviewers, vote yang Sanao buka sudah ditutup dengan hasil :

Pein = 4

Konan = 3

Nagato = 3

Kisame = 2

Hidan = 1

Kakuzu = 0

Zetsu = 0

OC = 0

Madara = 0

Terimakasih para readers yang memvote. *bow bow*

Mudah-mudahan para readers tak bosan dengan cerita ini.

Apakah yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya ?

Dan haruskah Sanao tetap melanjutkan cerita ini ?

Itu tergantung para readers dan reviewers.^^ Oh ya, kecepatan Sanao mengupdate itu karna reviewan kalian semua. terus ya…^^

Semoga para readers tak bosan membaca fic ini…^^

Dan tentang Sanao **New Story Naruto Xover Yugi Oh**.. berjudul :

'**Love Reincarnation'**

**Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Suatu hari ada suatu organisasi yang menginginkan Naruto. Merekapun memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha, dan melintasi dimensi dengan bantuan Kyuubi, untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu Negeri yang bernama Mesir…**

**Want more ?Find out This story contain YAOI**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main], And surprise in the future**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy], ada M-Preg.**

**Sanao pun mempublishkan fic baru, berjudul :**

'**Ever Since I meet You'**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan kisah bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki. *AU*. Mix Song fic. Pairing : Sasunaru [main and yaoi couple], ItaOC [het couple]**

**Warning : This story contain YAOI [boyxboy]**

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya.

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter… *smile*


	11. Chapter 11

**Monochrome Sekai**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), spoiler, salah ketik, gaje, dll

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], AkiraNaru [yaoi]

Rating : T

-M-o-n-o-c-h-r-o-m-e-

'blablalablabla' = suara dalam hati

`blablalablabla` = percakapan melalui telepati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

-o-S-e-k-a-i-o-

Flashback =

Merekapun membangun tenda dan beristirahat di sana.

**Monochrome Sekai**

Naruto P.O.V.

"Sasuke." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Hn?"

"Entah mengapa aku merasakan sepertinya besok ketika kita menyusup ke dalam markas Akatsuki, kita jangan memberitahu Itachi dulu." Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto?"

"Firasatku berkata demikian." Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Hei, Sasuke." Aku berusaha menarik Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Apa?"

"Anggota Akatsuki tinggal dua orang kan?"

"Ya. Yang aku tahu hanya dua orang, Zetsu dan Madara."

"Bagaimana bila ada anggota lain yang terlewat oleh Itachi atau oleh kita." Sasuke menaikan alisnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto jangan terlalu khawatir. Hari sudah malam sebaiknya kita tidur." Aku hanya mengangguk lalu tidur mendekati Sasuke. Sasukepun melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku. 'Tapi… aku masih ragu.' Mendengar detak jantung Sasuke, akupun tertidur.

[Line]

"Jangan lupa Naruto. Selain menyamarkan chakra, kamu juga harus menyamarkan ñeque milikmu. Karena Madara adalah salah satu anggota Uchiha."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja… Apa kamu yakin Sasuke? Kamu akan membantuku membunuh Madara. Madara Uchiha, anggota keluargamu yang masih hidup selain Itachi."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Lalu berbisik, "Tekadku sudah bulat. Jika aku harus membunuhnya, aku akan melakukannya."

Aku hanya tersenyum pilu.

[Line]

Author P.O.V

"Dengan Yakushi, kita dapat menggunakan jurus pemanggil yang sudah mati dan mengendalikan mereka. Zetsu perbanyak klonmu. Kumpulkan semua pasukan! Kita akan menyerang lima desa terkuat. Tentu saja dengan bantuan klonan bijuu."

"Baik, tuan Madara!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk ritual." ucap Kabuto yang berlalu meninggalkan Madara seorang diri.

Madara mengangkat topengnya memperlihatkan setengah wajahnya. Mata satu sharingannya berputar-putar kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi pola sharingan yang berbeda.

Naruto terkejut melihat topeng yang dibuka oleh Madara. 'Orang itu…' Karena kaget, kendali ñeque Naruto terlepas.

Madara melihat ke arah tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada. "Siapa di sana!"

`Sasuke larilah!`

`Kamu yang harus lari Naruto. Dia Uchiha, akupun Uchiha. Setidaknya aku dapat menghalanginya walaupun hanya beberapa jam. Kamu temui Itachi!`

`Tidak Sasuke! Kamu yang harus menemui Itachi. Aku yang akan menghadapinya. Jangan sampai Madara tahu kamu ada di sini denganku. Aku pasti bisa menghalanginya sampai kamu bertemu dengan Itachi.` Sasuke melihat sifat Naruto yang keras kepala hanya dapat menghela nafas.

`Baiklah Naruto.` Sasuke dan Naruto berpisah jalan. Sasuke bertemu dengan Itachi. Sedangkan Naruto memperlambat diri.

Ketika Madara datang mendekat, Naruto melihat ke belakang. Di sana Madara berdiri sejauh tiga puluh langkah dari tempat ia berdiri. Sharingannya yang aneh itu berusaha menaklukan Naruto. 'Berusaha membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Memang aku sering berlatih dengan sharingan milik Sasuke, tapi sharinganku maupun Sasuke belum mencapai tingkatan seperti sharingan yang dimiliki Madara. Dan jika aku mengaktifkan sharingan, Madara akan tahu bahwa aku dan Sasuke telah terikat melalui ligamiento sangre.' Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan sharingan Madara, tapi ia hanya dapat menahan kesadarannya, tidak dengan tubuhnya. Narutopun jatuh terduduk.

"Ternyata kamu yang mendengar pembicaraanku, Naruto."

Naruto menyernyitkan dahi, terus berusaha mematahkan kekuatan sharingannya. "Madara…"

"Hm…" topeng orange miliknya terlepas semua dari wajahnya sehingga Naruto dapat melihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Kamu… Benar-benar orang itu…"

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto, Madara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak lama kemudian, "Oo.. Jadi kamu masih ingat hari itu?"

Laki-laki bermata biru itupun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Entah berapa lama mereka terdiam seperti itu. Naruto terus mengamati sosok Madara yang terus berdiri tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menatap balik Naruto.

`Naruto… Naruto!`

`Y-ya?`

`Apa kamu baik-baik saja Naruto?` Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto hanya memicingkan matanya.

"Wa-walaupun kamu adalah orang itu. Itu tidak akan mengubah rencanaku!" Naruto berteriak lantang.

Madara menghiraukannya. Dengan nada kalem miliknya, diapun berkata. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya Naruto. Jika kamu tidak menyerangku dengan semua kekuatanmu. Aku akan membunuh orang-orang yang kamu sayangi."

Mata Naruto membesar, kilatan amarah muncul di mata birunya, "Kamu tidak akan…"

"Tidak akan apa? Tidak akan berani? Tidak akan bisa? Tidak akan berbuat sekejam itu? Pikiranmu tentangku tinggi sekali Naruto. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Aku tidak terikat denganmu! Jangan harap kamu dapat membantuku Naruto! Janjimu itu tidak akan pernah terpenuhi!" Kini, giliran mata Madara yang berkilat amarah.

Melihat mata itu, Naruto meringis.

`Naruto! Naruto jawab aku!` Suara panik Sasuke terdengar lagi. Mendengar suara Sasuke, Narutopun memantapkan diri. Ia menatap Madara, "Aku.. pasti akan memenuhi janjiku padamu.. Sampai jumpa lagi Madara…" Narutopun menghilang bagai kristal yang pecah, butiran kecil dari kristal itu terlempar ke segala arah. Dari sekian banyak butiran, hanya satu yang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang lain yang tepat mengenai wajah Madara. Bukan hanya terbesar, tapi juga tertajam.

Dengan ñeque, Madara mengurangi dampak buruk dari butiran Naruto. Hanya segores luka terlihat di pipi kanannya. Dia tidak bergeming. Mata onyxnya memandangi tempat Naruto menghilang. Perlahan tapi pasti, seringai licik terlihat di wajahnya. "Huh! Kita lihat saja nanti, Naruto."

^…Di tempat Sasuke…^

Sasuke tiba di markas Itachi.

"Aniki!" teriaknya panik.

Itachi segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Kemana Naruto?"

Sasuke hanya memijat dahinya. "Itulah masalahnya aniki. Ketika kami masuk ke markas Madara-"

"Apa! Mengapa kamu tidak memberitahuku, otouto!"

Sasuke yang tidak suka dipotong, langsung menyemprot Itachi. "Naruto yang memintaku untuk tidak memberitahumu aniki." Melihat Itachi yang membuka mulutnya bersiap menyemprot balik adik kesayangannya itu, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya tanda berhenti.

"Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. Ketika kami masuk ke dalam markas. Aku tidak menyangka Kabuto masih hidup! Padahal aku dan Naruto sudah menyerapnya."

"Mungkin dia mengganti tubuhnya, sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi."

"Mungkin.."

[Line]

`Naruto! Naruto! Jawab aku!`

Sasuke dapat merasakan dari ligimianto sangre, apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Terkejut, amarah, kesedihan, percaya dan yang terakhir kesungguhan, semuanya bercampur dan membentuk garis yang lurus yang sedikit bergelombang.

'Ada apa ini?'

Tiba-tiba suhu di sekitar berubah, dan Narutopun muncul dengan jurus kristalnya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Sasuke, air matapun mengalir, Naruto langsung memeluk erat sambil meneriakan namanya.

Sasuke yang kaget hanya dapat membalas pelukan Naruto sambil mengangguk kecil. "Naruto?"

"Di.. dia jahat sekali… Huwaaa!" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Dia lalu duduk dengan Naruto yang masih memeluknya. Perlahan tangisan Naruto mereda, tidak ada suarapun yang terdengar. "Naruto?"

'Tidak menjawab?' Sasukepun melepaskan Naruto lalu melihatnya. 'Ya ampun… Anak ini!' Naruto sudah tertidur dengan tenang.

Melihat matanya yang sembab karena menangis, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, 'Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Naruto seperti ini?'

[Line]

"Jadi, Madara… Orang itu!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menunduk hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tsk! Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

Narutopun menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke. Sebaiknya kita harus peringati lima desa terbesar akan rencana Madara. Pergilah ke desa bunyi, peringati Kimimaro. Dan aku akan pergi ke Konoha, aku akan memberitahu Tsunade rencana yang Madara buat." Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju, lalu dia menatap Itachi.

"Aniki.." Melihat Sasuke dan Naruto, Itachi hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengunjungi desa-desa kecil, agar merekapun siaga. Kalian berdua hati-hati."

"Pasti Itachi." Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

Senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah Itachi. "Kalian berdua adalah keluargaku. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan kalian."

Naruto tersenyum senang, sedangkan Sasuke mengangguk. "Kami tahu. Dan Itachi, jaga dirimu baik-baik, karena kamu masih berada dalam buku buronan."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Itachi/aniki.." Sasuke dan Narutopun menghilang bagai angin.

[Line]

Tsunade mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Sekarang apa yang akan kamu lakukan Naruto?"

"Aku akan memberitahu Gaara dan Raikage, lalu desa ombak." melihat Tsunade yang menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan mempersilahkan Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sasuke sekarang sedang memberitahu Kimimaro. Itachi memberitahu desa-desa kecil."

"Sisanya aku yang akan tangani." ucap Tsunade yang masih memandang tajam Naruto.

"Naruto, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke dan Itachi." tatapan itupun melembut.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa nenek." Naruto segera melompat keluar jendela menghindari kursi yang dilempar Tsunade.

[Line]

"Gaara… Mengapa ada di sini?" tanya Temari pada adiknya itu. Kankuroupun ikut melihat ke arah Gaara. Gaara hanya memandangi langit sore dari jendela ruangan kage miliknya. Temari dan Kankurou yang membawa kertas-kertas pekerjaan untuk Gaara terus memandang kage yang masih duduk memandang langit.

Dengan suara datarnya, Gaara berkata,

"Perang… Akan segera dimulai…."

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Sepertinya tetap pendek… ^-^a Dan Sanao sudah lamaaa sekali tidak meng-update fic ini. Tapi, tenang… Sanao tidak akan berhenti melanjutkan cerita-cerita Sanao. :D Haduh re-write itu enggak gampang ya? Sanao udah re-write cerita ini. Tapi kok jadi beda jalan ceritanya? o.o Please, Sanao minta masukan dari para pembaca tercinta tentang hal ini.

Apa hubungan antara SasuNaru dan Madara? Bagaimana dengan perjalanan Itachi? Bagaimana dengan Tsunade dan teman" di Konoha? Terus kok Gaara tau sih? -.-a. Semua jawabannya ada di chapt" berikutnya… Jadi sampai jumpa lagi di chapt berikutnya… Ciao ^o^

Thankyou for review :D

Akafia

Fox NaomiAkuma

Takaishi Hiroki

Anata Kiyoshi

Tsuki no Akaiichi

= Ehehe.. terimakasih :D Ups… enggak kilat ya? *celingak-celinguk*

Orange Naru

NaMIAkaze-kawaii

=Halo… halo… ^o^ Tentu saja tidak :D Uwah terimakasih.. Amin ^o^

Kushimina

=Habisnya yang vote buat Hidan sedikit.. *pout* Itu masih… Rahasia! :D Ehehehe.. Akan terbongkar di chapter" berikutnya :D

Reviewan, alert, fave dari kalian semua sangat membuat Sanao senang… Terimakasih semuanya! ^o^


End file.
